Fate and the Legend of the Sun King
by Barkhorn K.S
Summary: Fate viajara junto a su hermano, al Imperio Belka. Allí conocen al príncipe Belka, una persona altiva, demandante, distante con su patria... ¿Que pasara cuando estas se encuentren? ¿Que pensara Nanoha sobre el cambio repentino de Fate? Nanofate, HayaAli y otras parejas más. Atención: FUTANARI!
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Y otra de mis ideas que por más que e intentado retenerla hasta acabar con uno de mis otro fics no he conseguido (u.u).

Bueno me gustaria comenterles que para este fic me base en la pelicula de Doraemon y el imperio Maya (si lo se es algo infantil y no pude retener el niño que llevo dentro ¬¬), así que muchos de los chapters se pareceran a la pelicula con un toque de mi imaginacion, más no va a tener el mismo final (no,no y no, me niego). Solo espero que le den una oportunidad, adémas claro que tendran romance y más acción (creo, almenos eso es lo que planeo). Solo espero sus reviews para saber si continuar o no gracias.

Y recuerden... es **¡FUTANARI!**

****Disclaimer: ****Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0:<strong> Prólogo

El sol del alba, se alzaba imponente sobre la espesa y extensa vegetación de la selva. A medida que el sol avanzaba, el cielo se iba tiñendo de un color rojizo anaranjado, las aves emprendían su vuelo matutino y otras bestias que habitaban en él empezaron a desvelarse para emprender su cacería.

El crujir de las hojas y ramas siendo pisadas por los ajetreados guardias junto con los pasos acelerados de su presa en cuestión, la cual estaba encapuchada con una túnica negra y huyendo de ellos, rompieron el calmado silencio que habitaba en el lugar.

La persecución cada vez era más rápida, ninguna de las partes cedía, el ruido de las armaduras y los arcos al ser golpeados por la vegetación hacían que la tensión incrementara para el fugitivo.

Llegaron a un claro, donde un gran foso se extendía por todo el sitio, donde solo se podía cruzar por unos pilares que emergían de debajo del oscuro agujero, los cuales parecían haber sido trabajados a mano cosa que no era cierta, solo la naturaleza sabia como se habían formado.

Viéndolo como una oportunidad de escapar, el sujeto se lanzo al vacio, cayendo en uno de los pilares de piedra. Velozmente empezó a saltar por ellos hasta llegar a uno de ellos, donde uno de los rayos del sol incidía directamente.

La comitiva de cuatro guardias junto a su líder al frente, pararon y se agacharon cuando el camino seguro acabo. Prepararon las armas al ver a su presa parada, mirándolos desafiante.

La líder viro a verlos para comprobar que todo fuera correcto y con un leve asentimiento de aprobación volteo a ver de nuevo al sujeto. Instantes después las cuatro flechas salieron raudas y precisas en dirección a su víctima, que no se inmuto hasta que las tuvo encima y con un veloz y preciso movimiento con el brazo aparto las flechas como si nada.

Las caras impresionadas de los guardias no tardaron en aparecer en sus facciones.

Cuando el fugitivo en cuestión se volteo para reemprender su huida, la líder vio su oportunidad de asestarle el golpe, así que con agilidad preparo la flecha en el arco, apunto y soltó, esta corto el aire velozmente, clavándose en la parte superior derecha del objetivo, el cual se tambaleo y con su mano izquierda se la saco.

El herido se quedo mirando la flecha teñida de su sangre escurriéndose por la punta, y acto seguido salto al vacío dejando sin palabras a sus perseguidores.

Estos se asomaron al precipicio intentando ver más allá de la oscura profundidad, más no lo consiguieron.

Momentos después del mismo lugar salió un cóndor alzando el vuelo con la flecha ensangrentada en una de sus garras.

Asombrados vieron como el animal se escapaba volando por arriba del claro donde se encontraban, fue ahí cuando la líder soltó un ruido de frustración sin apartar la vista del pájaro.

Para su regreso la noche ya había caído y la fuerte tormenta azotaba los arboles con mayor fuerza mientras los rayos salían despedidos a lugares al azar.

**En algún lugar perdido de la selva…**

El sujeto se retiro la capucha, dejando ver su rostro pálido, sus ojos amarillentos y su pelo violeta corto hasta los hombros.

Entro al templo que se alzaba imponente delante de él y con pasos lentos se arrodillo delante de un pequeño altar donde una calavera de cristal y la punta de la flecha, que en la mañana le había dado de lleno en su hombro, yacían encima de este.

Al poco tiempo empezó con su ritual de cada noche, donde el adoraba a su dios mientras iba recitando algunos conjuros.

**En los aposentos de la reina…**

La débil luz proveniente de las antorchas dificultaba un poco la visibilidad del lugar.

Una mujer de pelo morado y largo yacía inmóvil en la cama, un par de guardias junto al príncipe, de cabellera rubia y ojos borgoña, también líder de la guardia del reino, rodeaban a la reina que yacía profundamente dormida con el rostro bien pálido.

Los guardias se mantenían a cierta distancia de la reina y el príncipe del reino, el cual sujetaba con delicadeza la mano de su querida madre.

-Madre.- llamó el príncipe con desesperación.

-…- no obtuvo respuesta ninguna.

-Madre tienes que ser fuerte.- intento de nuevo, ahora apoyada en la cama.

-No lo entiendo su alteza cada vez está más débil.- comento uno de los guardias.

-Madre tiene que abrir los ojos.- insistió desesperada sin dejar de sujetar su mano.

Las voces de dos guardias realmente asustados no tardaron en resonar por toda la sala.

-Es una maldición de Jail.- acuso uno de ellos.

-Pobres de nosotros.- dijo el de su lado horrorizado.

-No perdáis la calma.- se apresuro la rubia a decir mirándolos severamente.

**En el templo…**

Jail ya se había levantado de su sitio y había cogido con una mano la calavera de cristal y con la otra la flecha.

-Duerme hasta que llegue el fin del mundo.- musito y se acerco a la calavera para después levantarla.- Yo maldigo al a los Belka, jajaja.- rió cínicamente.

La voz y el sonido de los relámpagos retumbaron por todo el oscuro templo haciendo más espeluznante el lugar.

**Aposentos de la reina…**

-Madre.- llamó el príncipe soltando la mano fría de la reina.

-No majestad.- gritaron a coro los guardias.

-Madreeee.- grito cayendo sobre la cama y con las rodillas en el suelo.

-No majestad.- volvieron a gritar los guardias, un poco más fuerte y con la preocupación a flor de piel.

* * *

><p>La noche estrellada inundo el cielo de un extenso bosque donde yacía una casita habitada en medio de este.<p>

Por la lejanía se iba acercando una chica rubia con una capa morado y un bastón de roble en su mano.

-Buenas noches.- llamó la chica rubia del bastón.

Al momento fue abierta por una hermosa chica cobriza de ojos violáceos, la cual, vestía un bonito vestido blanco.

-Que sorpresa pero si es Blancanieves.- dijo con falsa sorpresa.

-¿Oh que quiere abuelita?- pregunto muy educadamente la cobriza.

La rubia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido e indignada saco una manzana rojiza de una de sus mangas y se lo entrego a Blancanieves.

-Toma coge esta manzana, es una manzana mágica, si te la comes tus deseos se harán realidad.- explico con voz sombría.

-Vaya muchas gracias.- agradeció la chica.- En realidad solo tengo un deseo, y es vivir feliz con mi príncipe.- añadió honestamente.

-Vamos, vamos cométela.- incito.

Blanca nieves hizo lo pedido y al primer mordisco cayó desplomada al suelo.

-jijiji, ahora duerme…- hizo una pausa dramática.- Duerme hasta que llegue el fin del mundo.- exclamo alzando las manos en alto y acto seguido se fue corriendo por otro camino carcajeándose.

A la lejanía un chico peli azul, una chica peli morado y un grupito más de personas, vestidos de enanitos y con picos y palas, cantaban animadamente.

Al divisar su casa se alegraron pero frenaron cuando se encontraron con cierta cobriza tendida en el suelo, su semblantes alegres cambiaron a unos preocupados y horrorizados.

En pocos segundos ya teníamos delante de la casa a Blancanieves en un ataúd y a los enanitos llorando a su alrededor.

-Blancanieves.- llamo un chico de pelo rubio atado en una cola baja y con lentes, montado en un corcel blanco y vestido de príncipe.

-Príncipe la pobre Blancanieves esta...- atino a decir el enanito peli azul con sorpresa.

-Tachan, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto despreocupadamente.

Los 7 enanitos lo pusieron al corriente de todo e instantes después…

-Oh mi amada.- dramatizo el joven con lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

-Creo que esta sobreactuando.- le susurro el peli azul a la peli morado que asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Que cara más hermosa tiene y mira que manos más bellas…

Más no pudo acabar por el golpe propinado en su cabeza.

-Se puede saber que haces cara hurón.- exigió posesivamente una joven rubia de ojos carmesí vestida de árbol.

-¿Fate se puede saber que hace el árbol aquí?- pregunto exaltado y señalándole con el dedo índice.

-Un momento, para empezar en el guion no dice nada de que la tengas que coger la mano.- se excusó Fate indignada.

-Soy el príncipe y hago lo que quiero.- fue la respuesta vaga que le dio el chico algo molesto.

-Para empezar… eso de que tú seas el príncipe…

-Lo hemos decidido a suertes, no te quejes.- respondió orgulloso.

La otra rubia de pelo corto y ojos verdes se acerco para dar su opinión.

-Sí pero el príncipe debería ser alguien más elegante, como yo.- opino la oji verde señalándose con orgullo.

-Arisa me estas llamando vulgar.- amenazo Yuuno cogiéndola del cuello de la capa con una mano.

Fate rápidamente freno el otro brazo del rubio.

-Basta ya.- gritaron al unisón la cobriza y la peli morado.

-Así no se puede ensayar.- se quejo la cobriza levantándose del ataúd.

-Tienes razón.- intervino el peli azul acercándose a una especie de ordenador para teclear un par de cosas.- Y yo que os había ambientado el solón de casa con el nuevo dispositivo que ha creado mama.- les riño dándole al enter.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en el salón de casa de los Harlaown con sus trajes del instituto de la TSAB.

Fate, Yuuno y Chrono con el uniforme masculino y Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka con el femenino.

-Siempre os estáis peleando por el reparto.- dijo Chrono en un suspiro.

-Queda poco para la obra de teatro de la escuela.- suspiro Nanoha con cansancio.

-Para empezar eso de hacer Blancanieves…- comenzó Yuuno algo apenado.

-Es infantil.- finalizo Fate por él y de brazos cruzados.

-Eso.- le apoyo Arisa con la mano alzada.

-Pues yo y Suzuka-chan creemos que es muy bonita.- anuncio la cobriza.

-Hmm… Habrá existido de verdad la historia de un príncipe, una dama encantada y una bruja.- murmuro Fate lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara su hermano.

-Bueno Blancanieves es un cuento de hadas.- dijo Chrono rascándose la nuca pensativo.

Arisa que estaba aburrida miro el reloj de muñeca que traía.- Mierda. Suzuka coge tus cosas nos tenemos que ir ya a clase de violín.- anuncio cogiendo sus cosas.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió Arisa desde la puerta junto a Suzuka, halándole de la mano.

-Ey! Arisa.- dijo Fate en un intento fútil de pararla.

-Oh es verdad mi padre me pidió que no me atrasara mucho.- recordó Yuuno.- Adiós.

-A ti no te voy ni a intentar detener.- anuncio Fate con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ah Chrono me llevo prestado tu laptop.- anuncio cogiendo el dispositivo junto con lo demás y corriendo para fuera de la casa.

-No, eso no.- se negó corriendo en su dirección.

-Venga vamos solo será un ratito.- canturreo cerrándole la puerta en los morros.

-Oye tu cara hurón.- exclamo Fate yendo al lado de su hermano junto con Nanoha.

-Chrono-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Nanoha preocupada por el chico.

-Sí, creo.- respondió sobándose la nariz.

-¿Para qué querrá usarlo?- se pregunto la oji carmesí entre dientes con el ceño fruncido.

**En casa de Scrya…**

El chico oji verde entro a su casa y se encerró en ella mientras se carcajeaba de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Poso el laptop junto a todo lo otro en la mesa y lo encendió.

-Vamos a ver…- junto sus manos delante suyo e hizo fricción con amas.- Escenario de una estrella… Personas… que sean 100.000. Vamos a ello.- se dijo a si mismo apretando el botón del enter.

Al momento de darle ya se encontraba delante de un montón de personas aclamándole, las luces de los focos dando vueltas por el escenario y el foco principal alumbrándole.

-Arribaaaa.- canturreó después de salir de su asombro.

Corrió y se fue a cambiar para después volver vestido con un atuendo que consistía en un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas de color verde, un pañuelo envuelto a su cintura de color beige y encima un chaleco con estampado de leopardo.

**En casa de los Harlaown….**

Los tres habían decidido subir a la habitación de Fate para pensar mejor en lo que iban a hacer al respecto.

-Fate tenemos que recuperar mi laptop.- exigió Chrono furioso.

-Lo sé.- contesto sin inmutarse.

-Bien entonces utilizaremos esto.- dijo señalando la plataforma circular que había en la habitación de su hermana.

-Ah claro con el teletransportador podremos recuperar lo nuestro.- dijo una entusiasmada Fate chasqueando los dedos.

Fate corrió a por la bolsa de basura que su madre le había ordenado que tirara al contenedor, cosa que no había hecho.

Nanoha los observaba como iban de un lado a otro del edificio.

-Bien vamos a ello Fate.

-Claro.

-De Yuuno…- hizo una pose dramática.

-…cambia.- grito Fate sin dejar a Chrono acabar su frase.

-Mierda Fate te avanzaste.- le reclamó.

En el lugar de la basura apareció Yuuno cantando/chillando como hurón maricón que era, haciendo que Nanoha saliera escopeteada de la habitación tapándose los oídos y Chrono y Fate intentaron buscar algún sitio para parar refugiarse de ese horroroso sonido, acabando el mayor debajo de la cama y la menor debajo de la mesa.

-Por favor Chrono para estooooo.- le suplico Fate sintiendo como sus tímpanos iban a reventar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que les haya gustado y espero ansisoso sus review.

**ACLARACIÓN**

Os quiero aclarar que no existe la magia en el fic solo la tecnologia abanzada que creo Lindy para sus hijos.


	2. Príncipe engreído

**N/A: **Aquí actualizando e intentare escribir cada fin de semana y actualizar más a menudo, más no prometo hacerlo cuando tenga cerca los exámenes (lo siento u.u). Les quería hablar de que el desarrollo será un poco más extenso que la película, se introducirá chapters que son del fic que no aparecen en la peli (Bueno aunque eso ya os lo debisteis imaginar, ya que si fuera todo igual seria aburrido hasta el cansancio. Creo que los primeros chapets se parecerán, después seguramente ya me vaya por otro lado, aun no lo tengo claro pero es lo más probable), etc…

Gracias por los reviews de: **Guest** y **Yenny brito 56** (lo pongo sin puntos por qué no se qué pasa que no me lo acepta).

También por los Favourites y Followers de: **YuriLove24, carmenrosa aguilar 9** (lo pongo sin puntos por la misma razón) y **RyMTY****.**

Y recuerden... es **¡FUTANARI!**

**Disclaimer:**Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

**PD:** Dentro de poco subire a mi facebook unos dibujos que hize de las lanzas así que si se pasan me gustaria que comentaran que tal estan ;D nos vemos hasta la proxima actualización.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>Príncipe engreído.

-Precisamente ahora que estaba tan a gusto cantando en mí concierto.- se quejo cara hurón.- Si tenéis tantas ganas de oírme cantar estoy haciendo un concierto en mi casa para 100.000 personas.- les comunico.- Adiós.- acto seguido volvió a irse con el micro en la mano.

Una vez ya se hubo ido, ambos hermanos salieron de sus escondrijos, aliviados de haber sobrevivido, y más tarde Nanoha algo dolorida por la voz chirriante de su amigo.

-Maldito hurón está utilizando mi laptop para hacer un concierto, de seguro que ya le ha roto la pantalla.- se quejo Chrono pateando el suelo.

-Ey! Chrono porque no mejor pensamos en una forma de arrebatársela sin que se dé cuenta.- sugirió Fate de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con un ceja alzada.

-Esta bien…- se rindió dejando caer sus brazo a ambos lados de su cuerpo.- Fate déjame a Bardiche.- le pidió un Chrono más animado.

-Si hombre utiliza a Durandal.- se quejo tapando su reloj digital de color negro con relevos amarillos.

-Mama lo está reparando.- le explico con una cara de victoria.- Venga va solo será un momento.

-No.- respondió secamente apartando la mirada.

-Nanoha-chan por favor ayúdame a persuadirla.- le pidió Chrono a la cobriza con ojos de cachorrito.

La aludida rio nerviosa y se acerco a la rubia.

-¿Fate-chan te apetece un helado?- le pregunto Nanoha lo mas casual posible, inclinándose delante de la nombrada con las manos detrás de la espalda y mirándola inocentemente.

-¿De qué?- siseó la oji carmesí algo nerviosa por el acercamiento de la cobriza.

-Del que más te guste.- contestó dedicándole una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Para qué lo quieres, Chrono?- cedió Fate intentando disimular su alegría.

-Solo quiero teletransportar uno de los inventos secretos de mama, y para ello necesito a Bardiche.- le explico cogiendo el reloj de su hermana.

-Saben, llevo tiempo preguntándome por las funciones de Bardiche y Durandal.- les interrumpió Nanoha con un dedo en el mentón y apartándose de una acalorada rubia.

-No tienen mucho misterio la verdad.- le resto importancia alzando las manos a la altura de los hombros.- Solo son teletransportadores portátiles en forma de relojes digitales.- finalizo el oji gris apretando a un botón mientras apuntaba con el reloj al suelo.

La luz blanquecina, que segundos antes había aparecido después de que el chaval le diera al botón, desapareció dando paso a una maquina de color naranja con un aro amarillo conectado al costado derecho lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran pasar agachas.

Las caras interrogantes de ambas chicas presentes no tardaron en aparecer.

-Es un agujero del tiempo.- les aclaro al ver las caras.- Voy a configurarlo para esta noche en la habitación de Yuuno.- les anuncio echándose al lado del aparato para configurarlo.

-¿Chrono-kun estas seguro que esto no es peligroso?- pregunto una no muy convencida Nanoha escondida detrás de la espalda de Fate, quien le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

-Mientras tengamos a Bardiche con nosotros no pasara nada.- aclaro una alegre Chrono.- Toma.- dijo entregándole de nuevo a Bardiche a su hermana.

-Sigue sin convencerme la idea.- murmuro Nanoha al oído de Fate.

-Mira ya está.

Dicho eso, dentro del aro empezaron a salir pequeños rayos magentas horizontales e instantes después apareció la imagen de un rubio sin lentes y con un camisón blanco, durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando, con el laptop y lo demás en la cabecera del futón.

-Jajaja, si es que más marica y no nace, auch.- se rio Fate viendo la vestimenta del chico, ganándose un golpe en las costillas y una mirada llena de reproche de Nanoha.

-Lo ha dejado en la cabecera.- dijo Chrono ignorando a su hermana menor.

-Déjamelo a mí.- dijo Fate con convicción en su voz.

-¿Estás segura?- Chrono volteo a verla extrañado, después miró de reojos a la cobriza y volvió a ver a su hermana para dedicarle una sonrisa picara a modo de que lo había entendido todo.

-Claro confía en mí.- dijo Fate golpeándose en el pecho, agachándose para entrar.

Una vez dentro de la habitación avanzo con pasos sigilosos hasta su objetivo, cuando ya hubo alcanzado su objetivo.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, levantó toda la tecnología que le pertenecía a su hermano y volvió tras sus pasos.

A pocos pasos de llegar al portal sintió el fuerte agarre de una mano en su tobillo, congelada, viro como un robot donde estaba su amigo supuestamente dormido.

Encontrándose con que estaba bien despierto y mirándole maliciosamente, rápidamente empezó a tirar todo el material al otro lado del portal mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del chico quien no tenía intenciones de soltarle.

Cuando consiguió deshacer el agarre, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo al portal donde le esperaban una preocupada Nanoha y un Chrono desesperado.

A una zancada de conseguir escabullirse, noto como una fuerza mayor a la que aplicaba en ese momento le volvió a halar para dentro.

Se volteo viendo la cara asesina del oji verde y con acoplo de toda su energía, consiguió volverse a soltar y correr para el portal.

Ya con más de la mitad del cuerpo dentro, Scrya aceleró su paso para conseguir parar la huida de la chica.

-Espera aquí.- le ordeno Yuuno furioso volviéndole a coger del pie.

-Si claro porque tú me lo digas.- le grito de los nerviosa y en un tono sarcástico.

-Fate rápido creo que esto va a explotar.- le dijo el oji gris ayudándole a salir.

La maquina llego a su límite y se sobrecalentó creando una explosión en el momento en que Yuuno iba a seguirles, haciendo volar a todos despedidos hacia la pared más cercana en línea recta.

Para suerte de los hermanos Harlaown, la maquina seguía intacta a diferencia de que alrededor del aro se podían ver rayos magenta salir despedidos a no más de 20 centímetros de altura.

Quienes salieron mejor parados fueron ellos junto con Nanoha, que acabaron bien sucios en la pared más cercana. Por otra parte, Yuuno quedo enredado en los cables que tenia por medio de la habitación.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- pregunto Chrono desde el suelo algo adolorido.

-Si… Bueno creo.- respondió Fate notando el cuerpo de la joven cobriza encima de su espalda.- ¿Y tu Nanoha?- pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, creo que también me encuentro bien.- dijo la aludida con un leve asentamiento.

-Creo que hemos forzado demasiado el agujero del tiempo.- intuyo Chrono levantándose poco a poco del suelo.- Ahora el espacio-tiempo a quedado alterado.- añadió crujiendo los huesos de su espalda haciendo un ruido bastante desagradable.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- pregunto una mujer de cabello azul agua marino y ojos del mismo color asomándose por las escaleras.

-No pasa nada, tranquila.- se apresuro a responder Fate.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vuelva para casa.- le comunico Nanoha levantándose de encima de la oji carmesí.

- Ya quedaremos.- dijo Fate rascándose la nuca algo apenada por lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento de verdad Nanoha.- se disculpo el peli azul.

-No te preocupes Chrono-kun, ya me acostumbre.- contesto bajando por las escaleras siendo acompañada por los hermanos.

Dentro de la habitación de Fate el agujero empezó a volver a reiniciarse y los rayos magenta volvieron a aparecer en línea horizontal para después quedarse completamente negro.

**En el pasillo…**

-Hasta luego.- se despido Fate.

-Adiós Fate-chan, Chrono-kun.- se despidió Nanoha plantándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, dejándola con un bonito sonrojo tiñéndole las mejillas.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en la puerta hasta que vieron como la cobriza desaparecía de su vista. Al girar se encontraron con la cara de su madre realmente molesta.

-Como que no pasa nada.- les dijo alzando la voz molesta.- Haced el favor de bañaros ahora mismo.- demandó señalando el pasillo que daba al baño.

-Si.- respondieron al unisón haciendo una pose militar al mismo tiempo.

-Chrono para cuando acabes, te deje a Durandal encima de la pica del baño.- le informo con un suspiro de cansancio.- Voy a salir un momento no hagan ningún estropicio.- les dijo cogiendo sus cosas y sabiendo que lo que pedía era realmente complicado para sus hijos.

**En la habitación de Fate…**

De dentro del portal se asomo una especie de cachorro de lobo de pelaje rojizo con una joya en la frente. Este, curioso, empezó a indagar por toda la habitación poniendo lo todo patas arriba, y en uno de los cajones que se habían abierto se metió para empezar a curiosear en él durante un buen rato.

Ya duchados y cambiados con unas mudas simples compuestas por un pantalón corto y una camiseta, empezaron a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la menor.

-Waaa… nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de tomar una ducha.- dijo la rubia estirando los brazos.

-Jajaja, ya somos dos. Menos mal que mamá pudo arreglar a Durandal.- le sonrió.- Por fin podremos…- Más no pudo acabar al ver la habitación tan desordenada.

La cama estaba desecha, los libros de texto por todas partes, la lámpara del escritorio en el suelo junto con unos cuantos papeles y demás.

-Pero se puede saber que ha pasado aquí.- exigió a nadie en concreto la oji carmesí sorprendida.

-No creo que haya entrado un ladrón, no estando mama en casa.- bromeo Chrono en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.- Ey, ey Fate mira.- le susurro señalando uno de los cajones del escritorio, donde una bola de pelos rojiza con una cola felpuda se movía de un lado al otro.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió en voz baja para no asustar al animal.

A paso lento y sin hacer ruido se aproximaron.

-Ya lo tengo.- dijo Fate cogiendo al cachorro por la espalda y soltándolo en un acto reflejo.- Espera ese es mi examen.- señalo horrorizada al reconocer lo que llevaba en la boca el cachorro.

Chrono estaba realmente sorprendido, más por el hecho de que su hermana pequeña había sacado un cero en un examen que por el hecho de tener un cachorro de lobo en la casa.

Fate empezó a perseguir al animal por toda la habitación en un intento inútil de cazar el animal y quitarle el examen. Cuando se dispuso a saltar encima del, se tropezó con uno de los libros de texto del instituto y al caer, empezó a rodar hasta caer dentro del portal junto al lobezno que le siguió.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Chorno salió de su asombro y preocupado se lanzo de cabeza, literalmente, dentro del portal.

-Chrono ven aquí rápido.- le pidió Fate quien ya había salido del oscuro tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba el peli azul.

Al salir, quedo impresionado por la extensa vegetación que les rodeaba, los robustos arboles que se alzaban imponentes dejando que entrara muy poca luz y las lianas enredadas por todas partes.

-Chrono ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Fate sin salir de su asombro.

-No lo sé.- paro para virar a su alrededor.- Es una selva enorme.- comento sin parar de mover la cabeza a todos lados.- Creo que será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes.- le dijo viendo como su hermana paseaba la mirada en busca del cachorro.

-De eso nada, tengo que recuperar ese examen.- se negó divisando su objetivo detrás de unos arbustos.- Espera.- ordeno saltando de las raíces del árbol por el que habían entrado.

Corrió a toda velocidad para volver a coger al animal, cual volvió a soltar de nuevo en el aire por miedo a que le mordiera, en ese mismo momento agradecía ser la capitana del equipo de atletismo, ya que si hubiese tenido la velocidad de cierto hurón no lo habría alcanzado ni en toda una vida.

-Espera Fate no te alejes.- le grito Chrono yendo detrás de ella.

Cuando la rubia oji carmesí consiguió atrapar el animal, este le rugió amenazadoramente haciendo que le soltara al momento, fue ahí cuando vio la oportunidad de esconderse de nuevo para salir corriendo a su escondrijo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Chrono parando al lado de Fate.

-Mierda por poco.- hizo una mueca de frustración, que cambio a una de enfado al escuchar las hierbas siendo agitadas.- Espera.- volvió a correr, y de un salto acabo delante de la maleza encima de una elevación del terreno.

De pronto de detrás de esta salió una persona con una máscara de hierro, una lanza amarilla en una de las manos, manoplas de hierro en ambas manos, un peto de cuero junto con una capa roja, unos pantalones negros tipo militares y en los pies unas botas militares.

-Eeeeekkkkk.- atino a gritar Fate, cayendo de aquella plataforma muerta de miedo.

Chrono que iba detrás de ella hizo un ruido parecido cuando vio emerger a la persona de detrás de las plantas, ambos velozmente arrancaron a correr por sus vidas.

El primero en llegar a las raíces del árbol fue Chrono seguido a lo lejos de Fate, quien tropezó y cayó en las plantas cuando la lanza se clavo en el suelo a pocos milímetros de ella, que reculo al ver a su cazador ya recogiendo la lanza y se acercaba amenazadoramente.

-¿Q-Que quieres?- tartamudeo sin apartar la vista de la punta afilada del arma.

La rubia consiguió levantarse y recular al mismo tiempo que su perseguidor avanzaba.

-E-Espera un mo-momento.- volvió a tartamudear agachándose para esquivar el primer golpe que iba dirigido al pecho.

Viendo una brecha por donde escapar, se preparo como en las carreras de atletismo y arranco en un sprint para llegar al lado de su hermano.

-Fate vamos comete esto rápido.- dijo Chrono entregándole un trozo de gelatina.

Fate empezó tragar como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras el oji gris intentaba convencer al atacante.

-Espera un momento, no es lo que piensas…

-¡Callad!- ordeno una voz femenina, instantes después cogió velocidad y salto encima de Fate, la cual cerró los ojos esperando por el mortífero golpe cual no llego nunca.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose la lanza a escasos centímetros de su rostro, para su suerte fue retirada para dar paso al rostro realmente desconcertado de la atacante que llevaba una máscara de hierro para ocultarse.

-Es imposible.- hablo incrédula la atacante.

Esta, se la retiro muy lentamente, ambas se mantenían la mirada, la tensión iba incrementando a cada segundo que pasaba, cuando por fin se rebeló el rostro de la cazadora todo el mundo quedo mudo, unos ojos borgoña casi igual de intensos que los de Fate se dejaron ver detrás de la máscara.

El silencio se apodero del lugar.

-No puede ser.- murmuro Fate frunciendo el ceño.

La rubia de encima gruño y frunció aun más el ceño.

-Pe-pero si son i-idénticas.- hablo Chrono sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Puede saberse quién eres tú?- preguntaron al unisón las dos rubias.

-Claro tu debes ser un clon creado por Jail.- le acuso levantando la lanza.

-¿Y quién mierda es ese?- inquirió Fate con una gota en la cabeza realmente asustada.

-Waa… tengo que ayudar a Fate si no mama me va a matar.- dijo Chrono teletransportando un balón de futbol delante de sus pies con ayuda de Durandal.

Acto seguido chuto dando en la mano donde la chica tenía el arma haciendo que lo soltara con un quejido y que Fate soltara todo el aire retenido en un suspiro de alivio.

-Espera, que…- murmuro incrédula. Saliendo de él levantó las manos asustando en el acto a la otra rubia quien salió disparada lo más lejos posible.- Os vais a enterar.- grito furiosa.

-Fate.- la llamó muy preocupado, viendo a la rubia alejarse.- Ya no puede ir peor.- sentencio Chrono.

Fate iba corriendo como si no hubiera mañana mirado todo el rato para atrás.

Cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño acantilado que había delante de ella a duras penas le dio tiempo a parar. Al poco tiempo la otra rubia, idéntica a ella, se le echó encima y por culpa del peso acabo agachas con medio cuerpo fuera, la posición cambio cuando con una de sus manos sujeto la de su perseguidora y la otra se sujetaba de una fina y delgada hierba acabando ambas colgando.

Esta se rompió e instantes después cayeron al vacío chocando con una colina que las condujo directas al fondo de un pantano.

Chrono que estaba arriba del todo mordiéndose las uñas, teletransportó otro de los inventos de su madre, esta vez era una tabla de skate que le permitía volar hasta ciertas alturas, ágilmente se monto y fue a socorrer a ambas rubias.

En un santiamén ya se encontraban tendidas en la parte llana de la colina y Chrono con el dilema de distinguir a su hermana de la otra.

-Vaya que problemón ahora quien se supone que es mi hermana.- suspiro.- Hasta en lo de ser hermafroditas se parecen.

El ladrido del mismo lobo de pelaje rojizo los saco de sus pensamientos.

El lobezno, preocupado, se acerco a la que tenía más cerca y empezó a sacudirla y a lamerla, consiguiendo que se despertara.

-Esp.. jajaja para me estás haciendo cosquillas.- dijo Fate entre carcajadas.

Poco a poco la otra fue recobrando el conocimiento por el jaleo que se estaba montando a su lado, donde la oji carmesí huía del lobezno que intentaba bajarle los pantalones cosa que estaba consiguiendo.

-Oh vamos Chrono no te rías y ayúdame.- se quejo aguantando sus pantalones a la altura de la cintura.

-Arf ven soy yo.- intervino la oji borgoña muy divertidamente.

La cachorra dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para correr a los brazos de su dueña.

-Vaya nos parecemos tanto que hasta Arf nos confundió.- dijo acariciando al animal.

-Tuve el mismo dilema que Arf.- respondió Chrono rascándose la nuca.

-Ya veo que no tenéis nada que ver con Jail.- le comento girándose a verle de frente.

-Menos mal, Fate acércate, por fin nos ha entendido.

La aludida hizo lo pedido acomodándose bien la ropa para estar presentable.

-Bueno ¿y nos podrías decir dónde estamos?- exigió de una manera leve.

-Esto es el reino del sol, donde el imperio Belka es el dueño.- les informo cambiando a un semblante serio.- Yo soy Alicia, Alicia Testarossa, el príncipe del imperio Belka.- se presento con una leve reverencia.

-¿Príncipe?- exclamaron realmente sorprendidos los dos hermanos.

-Oye Chrono ¿sabes donde esta eso?- pregunto Fate confidencialmente.

-Por lo visto el agujero del tiempo nos ha abierto el paso a otra época y a otro lugar, por no decir a otro planeta.- le respondió señalando un pájaro de más de 5 metros sobrevolando por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Queeeee?

-Esta es mi mascona, Arf.- continúo Alicia mirando a Arf quien ladro con orgullo.- Tiene la mala costumbre de coleccionarlo todo.- les explico.

-¿Dónde has metido mi examen?- espeto Fate recordando el motivo de del porque estaban allí.

Acción que hizo que Arf saltara a esconderse detrás de Alicia, quien frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Y vosotros de donde habéis venido?- les exigió saber señalándoles amenazadoramente.- ¿Cómo os llamáis?- interrogo a la espera de una respuesta.

-Amm… Pues yo soy Chrono Harlaown y ella es mi hermana Fate.- presento Chrono con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

-Hemos venido de Japón.- continuo Fate.

-Japón, no lo había oído nunca, ¿está al norte o al sud?

-Pues bueno jeje…- se rasco la mejilla realmente nervioso.- Como se lo explico.- murmuro para el mismo.

**Ya delante del árbol…**

-¿Cómo? ¿Que habéis venido por este agujero?- les pregunto su alteza asomándose en el.- E-e-entonces dentro de este agujero ¿está Japón?

-Es algo complicado…- Chrono iba explicando girando a ver a Fate.

-Y porque no se lo enseñamos.- opino Fate no muy convencida de su decisión.

-Ah ya ha entrado.- dijo Chrono.- Venga Fate volvamos a casa.- le ordeno para después ir tras ella, dejando a Fate y Arf al otro lado.

-Espera yo aun tengo que…- intento detenerlo más no pudo.- Bueno que más da. Arf donde guardaste mis cosas venga llévame.- le ordeno.

La cachorra asintió no muy convencida, y corrió asegurándose de que le seguía en el proceso, a medio camino volteo a ver para intentar identificar si era su dueña o la otra.

-Esta Arf no tiene remedio.- comento en un tono engreído y cruzándose de brazos.- Oye yo soy el príncipe.- frase que hizo que el animal acelerara el paso seguida de una Fate divertida.

Tras una larga carrera ambas llegaron a un pequeño foso, que media no más de medio metro de hondo, lleno de distintos objetos, desde vasijas de diferentes formas y colores hasta armas de la caballería del reino.

-Oh vaya pero mira cuantos trastos has recogido.- comento una sorprendida Fate, encontrando sus cosas dentro de una piedra tallada de una forma muy peculiar en su presente.- Ey! mi examen… y mi comic.- dijo saltando al foso para coger ambas cosas y esconderlas detrás de la espalda.- Arf son cosas muy importantes así que tienes que devolvérmelas.

Esta la miro ladeando la cabeza algo desconcertada.

-Me has entendido. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más.- le ordeno con falsa molestia.- Te lo ordena el príncipe.- recalco altivamente.

-¡Alteza!- grito un voz masculina.

Reaccionando a ello, Fate se agacho para esconderse de quien fuera que estaba ahí fuera buscando a la otra rubia idéntica a ella.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar las voces de una comitiva de guardias discutiendo entre ellos.

-Os he repetido mil veces que no le quitarais la vista de encima.- riño uno hombre peli blanco de piel morena.

-Lo siento mucho capitán.- se disculpo uno de los reñidos.

-Pues ya podéis ir rastreando toda esta zona.- les ordeno.- Si le ocurriera algo sería el fin.- añadió volviéndose para emprender la búsqueda.

La rubia se dejo caer apoyada en la pared del muro, no queriendo ser vista, para su mala suerte Arf salió dando ladridos para llamar la atención de los guardias quienes se acercaron al reconocer a la loba.

-Arf.- dijo el capitán algo sorprendido.- Debe estar por aquí.

Por otra parte Fate estaba arrodillada intentando silenciar al animal sin éxito alguno, al no sentir ningún ruido se asomo quedando cara a cara con los guardias.

-Alteza ya va siendo hora de regresar a palacio.- le dijo el capitán con voz cansada.

-E-e-esperen no es lo que creen ya no soy el príncipe.- se apresuro a decir Fate viendo como la iban a coger dos completos extraños para ella.

-¿Pero que es lo que dice?- hablo el capitán sin creerle en lo más mínimo.

-Alteza no debería quitarse la máscara talismán.- intervino el soldado de su derecha.

-Que les digo que me están confundiendo con Alicia.- se quejo la oji carmesí algo alarmada.

-¿Pero qué dice? si Alicia es vuestro nombre.- comento el otro guardia que la sujetaba.

-Venga regresemos rápido.- ordeno el peli blanco.

Los guardias se llevaron a Fate para colocarla en una especie de plataforma donde la llevarían a palacio, dejando a una Arf algo extrañada y sentada sobre sus patas traseras.

Viendo que no tenía más opciones se mantuvo en silencio todo al trayecto hasta el imperio.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de la habitación de Fate…<strong>

-Una habitación tan grande dentro de este árbol. ¿Qué tipo de magia estas usando?- exigió Alicia enarcando una ceja, ya más calmada.

-Ya te he dicho que no es magia.- repitió Chrono por enésima vez desde que entro el príncipe por el agujero.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto qué es?- interrogo cogiendo uno de los libros de texto que había por el suelo.

-Ah es el libro de mi hermana.- le explico asomándose a ver.

-Son letras japonesas ¿verdad?- dedujo.- Que pone.- demando con aires de superioridad.

-Haber…- se acerco a ver.- Las primeras observaciones de la célula son de la fecha del año 1665.- empezó a leer el primer parágrafo.

-Va que estupidez.- sentenció tirándoselo a Chrono quien lo cogió al vuelo y lo dejo encima del escritorio.

-En eso te doy la razón.- comento en un hilo de voz apenas audible.- ¿Vaya si que tarda Fate?- se asomo por el agujero.

Alicia, por otro lado, empezó a rebuscar por la habitación encontrando la lámpara del escritorio tendida en el suelo, se agacho y extendió la mano para recogerla.

Una vez hubo comprobado de qué le servía de arma ante lo que se le pudiera cruzar por medio, salió de la habitación con paso precavido y con la lámpara preparada para atacar a la mínima indicación de peligro.

-Oh, Alicia.- atino a decir el peli azul al notar la presencia de la rubia. -Waaa… pero si está lleno de barro.- dijo dándose cuenta al mirar el recorrido de huellas.

Con la bayeta, que teletransporto con Durandal, inicio la limpieza de las huellas de barro que había dejado el príncipe.

-Por favor haz el favor de no ensuciarlo todo.- le pidió en un quejido, limpiando el suelo.

-¡Callate!- le ordeno dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la lámpara, dejándolo por unos segundos inconsciente.- No des ordenes al príncipe.- añadió en un tono molesto.

La oji borgoña, con paso precavido, empezó a bajar por las escaleras, hasta llegar al pasillo, cogió y se fue por la derecha muy pegada a la pared.

Al llegar delante de la puerta se puso delante de esta y le dio un par de golpes antes de tirarla al suelo, rodar por la habitación de invitados y destruir cual cosa que le pareciera sospechosa.

En esta habitación había el televisor viejo, una mesita de café en el centro y un par de muebles de más como de adornos.

Chrono que ya había recobrado el conocimiento, fue corriendo cuando escucho el ruido de cosas rompiéndose, llegando para ver como Alicia había roto la puerta del salón de los invitados y unos cuantos adornos.

-Ah.- grito mordiéndose las uñas.- Menos mal que mama no está en casa.- dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Quien es mama?- preguntó señalándole con el dedo.

-De mi madre y la de Fate, es la persona más temible y loca de esta casa.- le informo aterrado por lo que le podía pasar si no ponía orden en la casa.

-Hmpf…- giro la cara a modo de que le importaba lo más mínimo.- Sea quien sea no permitiré que nadie se oponga a mi.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se la llevo al baño para limpiarle todo el lodo que traía encima.

**Ya en el baño…**

-De momento debería ser conveniente que te limpiaras todo el lodo.- le comento con el ceño levemente fruncido y cogiendo la manguera de la ducha.- Quédate quieta.- le pidió abriendo el grifo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- inquirió realmente impresionada.

El oji gris hizo caso omiso y apunto con el chorro de agua a la rubia, quien se protegió con ambas manos.

Una vez retirado el lodo, Chrono guardo la manguera de nuevo en su sitio y le dio a un botón rojo al lado de la puerta. Pronto en la posición de Alicia, el techo se abrió dando paso a una reja que lo cubrió y empezó a salir un viento realmente fuerte, que hizo que tanto ella como su indumentaria se secaran al instante.

Con su alteza ya limpia Chrono emprendió su caminar en dirección a la habitación de su hermana, siendo parado en medio del pasillo por Alicia, quien no tardo en volver a ordenar algo.

-Eh tengo hambre.- dijo Alicia parando su andar.- Tráeme algo para comer.- ordeno con aires de superioridad, sacando pecho y con ambas manos en la cintura.

-¿Quee?- se quejo cansado.- Hay que ver lo consentida que está.- musito entre dientes.

-¿Cómo dices?- lo miro con el ceño fruncido y amenazadoramente.

-Nada, nada, alteza.- se apresuro a contestar con una gota en la nuca y corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

**En la cocina…**

El peli azul se dispuso a abrir la nevera viendo que ya tenía a Alicia a su lado mirando el electrodoméstico con cara interrogante.

-¿Qué le apetece comer?- pregunto con el cansancio en todos sus huesos y abriendo la nevera.

Un viento helado salió del aparato haciendo que la oji borgoña retrocediera asustada.

-Q-qué frio… ¿Q-Que es eso?- dijo tiritando.- ¡Ciérrala!- le ordeno haciendo un rápido movimiento con la mano.

-S-sí.- contesto Chrono asustado, cerrando rápidamente.- Bueno probemos con esto.- dijo sacando un pote de fideos instantáneos.- Voy a hervir un poco el agua.- le aviso algo preocupado por la reacción de su alteza.

-Ah, a emanado fuego.- atino a decir, ya más calmada, cuando Chrono encendió el fogón.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar de la selva…<strong>

La espesor de la selva se iba despejando para dar paso a un gran imperio.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Qué es esto?- atino a decir Fate sin salir de su asombro.

-El príncipe ha vuelto.- anuncio el capitán.

Aun lado, apartado del centro habían casas echas de madera y paja, pirámides enormes se alzaban imponentes por todo el imperio, animales correteaban entre los callejones de las casas.

Los aldeanos al verla le hacían una reverencia y hasta que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos no volvían a lo suyo.

Fate seguía sin salir de su asombro que aumentó al ver al lado de unos soldados, que le ofrecían una reverencia, unas aves de más de tres metros de plumaje amarillento, ambos soldados los traían con las riendas, lo cual hizo que Fate intuyera que estaban domesticados.

Poco a poco los guardias se fueron acercando a palacio.

Al llegar al pario de este en uno de los cruces marcados por piedras bajaron al supuesto príncipe con sumo cuidado.

-Príncipe ya hemos llegado a palacio.- le anuncio el capitán de la guardia.

Fate se fue levanto poco a poco ya salió de la especie de plataforma sin darles la espalda y rascándose el cogote.

-Gr-gracias por el viaje.- agradeció retirándose sin dejar de encararles.

Repentinamente noto como algo le impedía avanzar así que giro a ver qué o quién era que le imperial paso quedando enfrentada a una mujer de ojos violáceos y melena rubia junto con un montón de mujeres más.

Todas ellas iban vestidas con un largo vestido blanco, unas sandalias marrones abiertas y unos colgantes y brazaletes de adornos.

-Alteza, debéis bañaros y cambiaros de ropa.- dijo muy amablemente la mujer rubia.

**En la tina…**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rubia de ojos carmesí ya se encontraba dentro del agua en una especie de bañera y desnuda junto a la otra rubia de ojos violeta, quien llevaba una toalla en mano y su vestido puesto.

-Alteza os habéis ensuciado mucho.- comento la oji violeta limpiando a Fate, quien no salía de la vergüenza por estar en paños menores delante de unas completamente desconocidas.

-Y-ya se b-b-bañarme sola.- tartamudeo alterada y más roja que un tomate.

-Oh, pero que está diciendo.- dijo la rubia restregando la toalla por la espalda de Fate.

-Ya tengo bastante.

Ya acabado el baño…

-Jajaja. Vaya cuando eres un príncipe no tienes que hacer nada.- comento ya más relajada.

Las sirvientas empezaron a vestirla empezando por los pantalones militares y finalizando por la capa negra en su espalda.

Una vez finalizada la tarea la mujer rubia de ojos violeta cogió una especie de abanico enorme y se puso a un lado de ella mientras sirvientas traían montones y montones de comida, desde frutas hasta carne y vino, para beber.

-Waaa… Supongo que no pasa nada si me lo como.- susurro con la baba saliéndole por un lado y con los ojos bien abiertos al observar tal manjar.- Que aproveche.- finalizo pegándole un bocado a un trozo de carne jugosa mientras era abanicada por la mujer de melena rubia.- Es la primera vez que como…

* * *

><p>-…que como algo tan rico.- dijo Alicia irradiando felicidad después de haberse comido 5 tazones de fideos instantáneos.- Vaya sabes cocinar muy bien.- alabo por primera vez sentada en el escritorio de Fate rodeada de los 5 tazones.<p>

-De verdad me alegro que mama no esté en casa.- declaro Chrono con la tetera llena de agua en mano.

-Ya es estoy en casa.- anuncio Lindy desde la entrada.

-Oh porque tuve que hablar.- se maldijo Chrono dejando la tetera en el escritorio.

-Fate, Chrono ¿estáis aquí?- pregunto dejando las llaves en el mueble de la entrada.

-Hamm… Sí.- respondió de los nervios y asomándose por la puerta.

Alicia, quien cambio su semblante a uno serio salto del escritorio para ir a ver quién era esa tal mama de quien hablaba el peli azul.

-Eh ¿Qué es mama?- inquirió de brazos cruzados.- Hmm… Luchare con ella.

-No ahora será mejor que vuelvas otra vez a la selva.- dijo Chrono empujando a la guerrera por un costado y llevarla dentro del agujero por la fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>En los aposentos del príncipe…<strong>

Fate se había estirado en la cama después de pegarse un buen atracón de comida.

-Aaah… Tengo la barriga llena. Espero conseguir una esposa que cocine igual o mejor.- expreso extendiendo los brazos con la imagen de cierta cobriza en mente.

De pronto delante de la cama apareció un agujero negro saliendo de él, Chrono, Arf y el verdadero príncipe.

-Ah.- atino a decir con sorpresa.

-Fate que bien que estés bien.- dijo Chrono aliviado.

-Chrono. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido encontrarme?- inquirió alegre de ver de nuevo a su hermano.

-Arf nos trajo hasta aquí.- respondió cerrando el agujero.

-Guau.- ladro Arf meneando la cola efusivamente.

-¡Príncipe!- la llamo unos de los guardias.

-S-Sí.- respondió al momento tensándose.

La cara de terror de Chrono no tardo en aparecer.

-Mierda su ven a dos príncipes se va a armar.- dijo el peli azul llevándose a la primera que pillo para esconderse detrás de la cama.

-Ah ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Fate haciendo su voz más grave y autoritaria.

-¿Por qué tengo que esconderme yo?- murmuro a regañadientes haciendo que Chrono le mirara con cara de desconcierto.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo, alteza?- pregunto el guardia con una rodilla en el suelo y la lanza a su lado en el suelo.

-Ahora no, puedes retirarte.- contesto con voz firme y dándole una señal con la mano para que se fuera.

-Como ordene.- hizo una reverencia y se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que había entrado.

Chrono aprovecho para salir de su escondrijo junto Alicia ambos realmente impresionados.

-Tu acércate aquí.- ordeno señalando delante suyo y sin mirarle a la cara.

-Que no te suban los humos hermanita.- le advirtió el oji gris con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Jejeje.- rio Fate sacándole la lengua y rascándose la cabeza.

-Quiero pediros un favor.- les interrumpió Alicia con un semblante serio.-Quiero que te cambies por mi.- pidió señalándose a sí misma.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos hermanos al unisón e igual de sorprendidos.

-¿Quieres que yo sea el príncipe?- le pregunto Fate incrédula y sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-Así es y yo seré tú.- respondió ocultando su ilusión.- Ah, quiero ver más cosas de Japón y así poder tener un plan secreto para vencer a Jail.- les explico su plan sin apartarles la mirada.

-¿Qué vencer a Jail?- medio grito Fate con los ojos bien abiertos.

Alicia asintió cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

-Jail había sido el mago del imperio Belka pero empezó a utilizar unos conjuros de magia negra muy sospechosos para confundir al pueblo, así que mi madre mando desterrarla.- les explico con gravedad.

-Y por eso Jail hizo un conjuro para que tu madre se durmiese ¿no Alicia?- indago Fate sentada al borde de las escaleras que rodeaban la cama.

-Un poco de respeto, no me llaméis Alicia, llamadme alteza.- les exigió levantándose abruptamente de la cama.

-Sí.- respondieron los Harlaown corriendo para ponerse de rodillas delante de la oji borgoña.

-Lo siento mucho alteza.- dijo Fate tensada en su lugar.

-Cuando Jail fue expulsado del país se refugió en el templo de las tinieblas en el bosque de los huesos.- Chrono y Fate tragaron pesado mientras se mantenían expectantes a lo que les estaba contando.- Día a día veo como madre se va debilitando cada vez más. Eh prometido al dios del sol que venceré a Jail para deshacer el hechizo.- dijo alzando la voz.- Por eso tengo que conseguir ser más fuerte.- dijo alterada y notando como la sangre le hervía de la rabia.

-Bueno si nos intercambiamos por poco tiempo… Quizás…- le susurro Fate haciendo que Chrono saltara.

-Ni hablar, a mi me tocaría la peor parte.- negó fervientemente en voz baja.

Fate rápidamente le tapo la boca con una de sus manos y sonrió malignamente.

-Vamos es por una buena causa… Vedad alteza.- dijo Fate con una sonrisa marcando sus facciones.

-Bien está decidido.- asintió con alegría al igual que Arf, que ladro en acuerdo.- A partir de mañana nos cambiaremos, eh de añadir que solo serán las mañanas por razones personales, ¿de acuerdo?- concluyo con entusiasmo.

-Sí.- contesto Fate alzando la mano en un puño mientras Chrono bajaba la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación de Fate…<strong>

Fate entro por el agujero ya con su ropa bien limpia y sin rastros de lodo, siendo seguida por su hermano mayor.

-Vamos no te preocupes Chrono.- dejo restándole importancia a los quejidos del peli azul.

-Por una buena causa.- repitió arrastrando las palabras y algo molesto.- Lo que tú quieres es ser príncipe por unos días.- acuso parándose delante de su hermana quien sonreía feliz de la vida.

-Que vamos a hacer si mama nos descubre.- le reclamo con ambas manos alzadas.

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar los pasos de su madre subiendo por las escaleras.

-Ya os he descubierto.- interrumpió la peli agua marina con una cuchara en la mano.

-Mama.- gritaron al unisón.

-Mirad que desorden. Quiero que lo recojáis ahora mismo.- señalo el cuarto, para nada recogido.

-Sí.- se tensaron e hicieron su típica pose militar al ser reñidos por Lindy.

Empezaron a correr por toda la habitación para arreglar todo el desorden y que quedara limpia y reluciente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Aqui tiene espero que les haya gustado y esperare sus review con entusiasmo (No en serio comenten ayuda mucho en el animo XD... Bueno saben... hagan lo que quieran ya que yo tambien soy de los vagos que no comentan jajjaj XD). En el proximo chapter ya empezare a desvelar algunas parejas.


	3. ¿Descubierta? ¿Tan pronto?

**N/A: **Actualización arriba, yuju! La semana que viene no esperen por una actualización (no va a llegar) estoy lleno de exámenes y para los que len Guerra Demoníaca, siento mi tardanza enserio, pero no paro de releerlo, reescribirlo… y me parece un rollo (u.u).

Gracias por el review de: **Guest**

Y al los nuevos favourites y followers de: **Al Cchris-san Y.J** y a **Lupis Suignitou**.

Les agradezco (A todos incluidos los que no tienen cuenta en FanFiction) que le hayan dedo una oportunidad intentare no cagarla mucho.

Y recuerden... es **¡FUTANARI!**

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

**-"Pensamientos"-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>¿Descubierta? ¿Tan pronto?

Era una mañana soleada, Fate ya se había levantado y había bajado a desayunar.

Luego de que ambos hermanos se dieran un baño, subieron a la habitación de la oji carmesí.

Aun lado de la habitación, en una esquina, se encontraba el portal que había sido movido la noche anterior para que no obstruyera el paso.

-Fate sabes que me lo vas a pagar ¿verdad?- dijo Chrono con un tic en el ojo, parado delante del agujero.

-Ok, ok.- contesto restándole importancia y apartando al peli azul para entrar la primera por el agujero.

Resignado a discutir de buena mañana siguió a su hermana para dentro, encontrándose con ambas rubias discutiendo algunos planes.

Alicia no iba muy diferente a la última vez, llevaba una camiseta de color beige con capucha y con una cuerda cerrando el pico de la camiseta, los pantalones y botas militares de color negó, unos guantes negros y su lanza amarilla en una de sus manos.

-Bien Fate, Arf te guiara por todo el imperio.- le informo mirando a la cachorra que saco pecho.

-Ok, ¿algo más que deba saber alteza?- asintió acariciando al animal.

-Si, en caso de que alguien cercano te descubriera ten.- dijo dándole un anillo con runas garabateadas por su alrededor.- Por el momento ya está.- negó con la cabeza empezando a desvestirse por la parte de arriba.

Una vez se hubo quitado la camisa se la entrego a Fate para que se la pusiera y esta le dio una camiseta de manga corta roja.

Al acabar de cambiarse ambas se dieron cinco minutos para acostumbrarse a las prendas de la otra.

Alicia no paraba de andar de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirarse, por otro lado Fate empezó a subir y bajar la lanza para acostumbrarse al peso de esta.

Pasados los cinco minutos estas miraron a Chrono, quien esperaba sentado y de brazos cruzados en las raíces del árbol.

-Bien creo que ya me acostumbre un poco.- anuncio Alicia parando enfrente del oji gris.

-Más o menos yo estoy igual.- dijo Fate imitando el movimiento que izo el príncipe la primera vez que se vieron.

-Esa es buena.- alabo Alicia con las manos en cada extremo de la cintura.

-Me alaba su alteza pero solo imite uno de sus movimientos.- pronuncio Fate con una reverencia.

-Ah, una cosa más, los escarpes y todo lo demás lo deje encima de la cama para que te los pusieras, te protegerán de los ataques de Yagami-san, si es que te viene a buscar.- explicó la oji borgoña antes de que Chrono cerrara el agujero que conectaba con el palacio.

-Recibido, gracias su alteza.- respondió con una pose militar.

Ya cerrado el portal Chrono se dispuso a volver a casa, no sin antes dejar pasar a la rubia que sustituiría a su hermana menor todas las mañanas.

* * *

><p><strong>En los aposentos del príncipe…<strong>

Fate comenzó a ponerse los escarpes, seguidos de los guantes de metal y finalizando con el peto y la capa.

Ya preparada volteo a ver al animal. –Arf vayamos a dar un paseo.- la aludida ladro en respuesta, sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

Una vez fuera de palacio, Fate empezó a caminar seguida muy de cerca de la cachorra.

-Vaya si que es grande este reino.- murmuro sin parar de mirar a su alrededor.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con un montón de guardias y aldeanos arrodillados, algo que le apeno, más debía guardárselo para que no sospecharan que no era quienes creían.

Sin dejar de caminar llego al área de entrenamiento. De dentro se oía el ruido de la madera chocar y el griterío de quienes estaban dentro entrenando.

Por curiosidad Fate se asomo, viendo a una mujer peli rosa de ojos azules y mirada amenazante, derribando con una espada de madera a un niño de unos diez años, que cayó al lado de sus pies haciendo que retrocediera asustada.

-Erio, tienes que entrar con más fuerza.- rugió la peli rosa apuntando al chico peli rojo con la espada.

-Sí, Yagami-san.- asintió Erio desde el suelo.

Con un suspiro volvió a asomarse, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de la mujer peli rosa, la cual se sorprendió al ver a su alteza detrás del sujeto que derribo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Oh vaya alteza llega justo a tiempo para el entrenamiento.- le comento con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ah sí, Yagami-san.- se apresuro a decir tensándose al momento.

-Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que me llame Signum ¿su alteza?- bombeo la chica rascándose la nuca.

-L-Lo siento.- tartamudeo sudando la gota gorda.

Signum la miro desconcertada enarcando una ceja, más no dijo nada y prosiguió a ayudar al chico, quien se fue al momento después de una reverencia.

-Bien ¿me permite un combate contra usted su alteza?- pregunto Signum entregándole un palo de madrea, con la doble intención de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Cl-claro.- contesto con nerviosismo.**-"Mierda, mierda, mierda."- **pensó tomando el bastón de madera, ahora si estaba bien jodida, se maldijo el día en que se negó rotundamente a la oferta de su madre de apuntarla a un dojo, para ser exactos al dojo de los Takamachi.

Acto seguido Signum paro el entrenamiento de todos y se preparo en medio del campo a la espera de que la oji carmesí se pusiera en su sitio.

-Puede atacar por donde quiera y no se despiste, no voy a tener piedad.- informo preparándose para la batalla.

**-"Mierda y ahora qué coño hago."-** se dijo paseando la mirada con discreción por todo el área.

-¿Le ocurre algo su alteza?- pregunto Signum disimulando sus sospechas.

-Vamos alteza.- intervino una joven de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azul rey.

Fate volteo a ver aquella chica que le animaba, Arf se encontraba junto a ella, paseando la mirada reconoció a la mujer de melena rubia al lado de la castaña, cual le saco un sonrojo al recordar el día anterior.

Signum observaba muy de lejos todas las acciones del supuesto príncipe, arqueo una ceja al ver donde estaba clavada la mirada carmesí de la rubia.

**-"Aquí hay algo raro, desde cuando Testarossa se voltea a ver a Hayate en los entrenamientos."-** observo Signum por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana menor.- ¡Alteza!- llamó con voz autoritaria deshaciendo su pose ofensiva.

-Sí.- giro sobre si asustada.

-Si me permite… ¿Podríamos hablar en su patio privado un momento?- pidió con una reverencia.

-E-Esta bien.- accedió haciéndole señas a Arf para que le siguiera.

-Pueden continuar con el entrenamiento.- anuncio Signum saliendo del área, seguida de Fate.

**En el palacio…**

Luego de entraron a palacio, en la entrada en el cruce del jardín tomaron el camino a la derecha, caminaron durante un rato en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar al área de entrenamiento privada para su alteza.

Signum siguió caminando, cuando ya hubo llegado al centro del campo paro para girar a encarar a la oji carmesí con una mirada amenazante.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exigió tajante, cruzándose de brazos.

-Como que quien soy yo… ya sabes Al…

-No.- la corto llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, Levantine.- La conozco desde que nació, y tú no eres quien dices ser.- añadió con la mirada fría.

-No me creerías si te lo dijese.- respondió Fate agachando la cabeza.

-Prueba a ver.- suavizo la oji azul sin apartar la mano de la empuñadura.

Fate le explico todo lo acontecido hasta el momento sin saltarse ningún detalle.

-En caso de que te creyera, como podrías demostrármelo.- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Alicia me dijo que si pasara algo parecido que enseñara este anillo.- explico sacándose los guantes de su mano izquierda, descubriendo el anillo metálico.

-No me parece muy convincente.- manifestó preparándose para el ataque.

-Guau.- intervino Arf con un ladrido posando sus patas delanteras a una de las piernas de la peli rosa.

-Estás segura Arf.- pregunto Signum agachando se para acariciar a la mencionada, quien asintió y ladro en respuesta saltando encima de la rubia.

Esta que no se lo esperaba cayó al suelo entre risas por las cosquillas que le proporcionaba la cachorra con sus lamidas.

Signum se levanto, miro la escena analizando todo muy detenidamente y sonrió de lado destensando se.

-Muy bien te creo.- cedió Signum levantándola del suelo.- Me llamo Signum Yagami, puedes llamarme Signum.- se presento tendiéndole la mano.

-Encantada Fate Harlaown, puedes llamarme...- dijo ya más calmada correspondiendo al apretón.

-Prefiero referirme a la gente de confianza por sus apellidos a excepción de dos personas.- le corto negando con la cabeza.- Bueno por lo que me has contado se volverán a intercambiar pasado el medio día ¿verdad?- inquirió la guerrera.

-Sí.

-Bien déjame decirte de que si no empiezas a saber pelear como un soldado Belka empezaran a sospechar de ti.- explico Signum.- Para ello te voy a entrenar hasta que consigas un nivel aceptable de esgrima.- notifico sacando pecho.

-¡Queeeee!- exclamo Fate sorprendida ante la noticia.

-No te alteres que me dejaras sorda Harlaown.- se quejo sobándose la oreja.

-P-p-p-pero e-e-e-es que yo… no… quiero decir…- balbuceo sin saber que decir.

-Tranquilízate Harlaown.- alzo la voz con autoridad.

-Sí.- contesto en pose militar.

-Veo potencial en ti.- dijo cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.- Hazme caso, si hay alguien a quien quieras proteger mejor que empieces antes de que puedas arrepentirte.- le aclaro bajando la cabeza.

La imagen de cierta cobriza fue lo primero que paso por su mente haciendo click en el interior de su subconsciente.- Acepto, Signum.- dijo con determinación.

La aludida levanto la cabeza con una expresión algo sorprendida, cual cambio a una de convencimiento al ver los ojos carmesí que la miraban con decisión y valor.

-Okey, Harlaown. Haber que sabes hacer.- dijo tirándole el palo de madera y preparándose en su pose ofensiva.

-Si, Signum.- asintió tragando pesado con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de los Harlaown…<strong>

Nada más entrar por el agujero Alicia empezó a desordenar todo en busca de algo útil para su plan.

-Quieres parar, hace nada que lo ordene.- se quejo Chrono sabiendo que no era escuchado.

-¡Fate-chan, Chrono-kun!- grito una voz femenina desde fuera de la casa.

El nombrado reconoció enseguida la voz que le llamaba y se asomo a la ventana.

-Buenos días Nanoha-chan.- saludo Chrono apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.- ¿Y esta energía matutina?- bromeo el chico.

-Nyahaha, nada en particular, solo pensé en que podríamos ir a comprar el helado que le debo a Fate-chan ya que también tengo que hacer un par de recados.- respondió sonriendo.

-Nanoha-chan podrías pasarte por la tarde es que Fate se levanto de muy mal humor.- se excusó sin percibir de que la rubia ya se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana con frialdad a la cobriza.

-Bien entonces quedamos esta tarde.- confirmo encogiéndose de hombros. Siendo razonables. No acababa de tragarse lo dicho por el peli azul, había estado más de una vez con la rubia de mal humor y nunca le había dedicado una mirada tan fría, distante, llena de… ¿soledad?

-Lo siento Nanoha-chan, de veras, hablare con ella.- se disculpo realmente apenado.

-No te preocupes Chrono-kun.- negó con la cabeza.- Nos vemos.- se despidió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro hasta esta tarde.- dijo cerrando la ventana del cuarto.- Mira lo que has le has hecho a la pobre.- le reclamo algo molesto.

-*Hmpf* Me importa un comino.- dijo ignorando al oji gris, yéndose escaleras abajo para salir.- Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí.- anuncio saliendo por la puerta.

-Haz lo que quieras.- respondió enseñándole la lengua.

Al poco rato de su salida escucho un ruido para nada conocido, se agacho y poso la oreja al suelo para intentar percibir de donde venia, acto después, sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba corriendo por su vida siendo perseguida por un taxi. Velozmente escalo por el poste de electricidad más cercano.

-¿Pero se puede saber, que…?- se pregunto incrédula y bajando del poste.-Tengo que estar alerta.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El pitido detrás de su espalda la hizo voltear encontrándose con un camión abalanzándose sobre de ella y con un quejido arranco a correr de nuevo.

El oji gris que se asomo por la ventana de la habitación, entro en pánico cuando vio a la chica rubia corriendo a velocidades extremas siendo perseguida por un camión, rápidamente saco su tabla y salió a toda marcha para salvar la.

A pocos segundos de ser atropellada noto como sus pies empezaron a dejar de tocar el suelo.

-Por los pelos.- proclamo aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo.

-Gracias Cono.- agradeció Alicia pasando una mano por su frente para secar las pequeñas gotas de sudor.

-Me llamo Chrono.- sollozo cansado de reclamar cosas que no eran escuchadas en absoluto dirigiéndose de nuevo para casa con la tabla deslizante en los pies.

* * *

><p>-Bien se acabo por hoy Harlaown.- declaro Signum observando a la rubia desfallecer delante de ella.- No estuvo mal para ser la primera vez.- elogio clavando la espada de madera en la tierra.<p>

-Gracias, creo.- agradeció entre jadeos.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Signum?

-Claro dime Harlaown.

-¿Cómo conseguiste saber que no era la de verdad?- izo una pausa antes de continuar.- Después de todo ambas nos parecemos incluso en lo de ser hermafroditas.- curioseo sin moverse del suelo.

-Bueno como te dije la conozco desde el día en que nació es como una segunda hermana.- respondió agachándose sin dejar de ver el cielo.- Si te sirve de ayuda yo también soy hermafrodita.- le explico con una sonrisa de lado impresionando a la oji carmesí, que sonrió en aceptación.

-Signum-nee.- grito una alegre Hayate desde la entrada del área.

-Hayate, ¿quién te dejo entrar?- pregunto la nombrada algo desconcertada y levantándose del suelo.

-Shamal por supuesto.- respondió con una sonrisa ocurrente sacándole un sonroja a la peli rosa.- ¿Espero que no le moleste príncipe?- añadió parando al lado de Fate, quien a un seguía tendida en el suelo jadeando.

-No, no es ningún problema.- respondió Fate levantándose y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Hayate ¿donde se encuentra Shamal ahora mismo?- intervino Signum al ver la mirada desconcertada de su hermana.

-Creo que cerca del rio de la aldea con Fortis si mal no recuerdo.- dijo con un dedo en el mentón.

-Bien Hayate te encargo a su alteza.- pidió intentando disimular su apuro.

-Eso hare Onee-chan.- asintió con una sonrisa gatuna dirigida a su hermana mayor.

-Me retiro su alteza.- anuncio con una reverencia para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerca del riachuelo de la aldea…<strong>

Shamal se hallaba sentada cerca del riachuelo envuelta por un montón de niños pequeños junto Fortis Hückebein, quien se encontraba de cuclillas al lado de la mujer rubia y los niños.

Signum que recién llegaba al lugar freno repentinamente y se escondió detrás de una de las chozas para espiar la charla de los dos adultos.

-Shamal-san espero que lo reconsideres.- dijo Fortis entregándole un hermosa flor de color violeta igual que sus ojos.

-Eso hare Fortis-san.- respondió tomando la flor ofrecida.- Pero no creo que mi decisión cambie.- añadió ensimismada con el claro riachuelo.

-Me lo imagine más no pienso desistir.- declaro el peli azul con una reverencia.- Ya nos veremos Shamal-san.- se despidió yéndose del lugar junto a los poco niños que les rodeaban a ambos.

La peli rosa estaba tan sumida en su espionaje que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había plantado detrás de ella.

-Es de mala educación espiar, teniente Yagami.- le comunico dándole con el diario enrollado, en la cabeza.

La aludida se giro con un quejido reconociendo a la persona.- Vieja.- atino a nombrar rascándose la parte afectada con un ojo cerrado.

-Que son esos modales.- riño dándole otro golpe.- Que hice mal para que salieras así.- extenuó cogiendo a la peli rosa de la oreja para sacarla para fuera.- Ahora mismo me acompañas a pedirle disculpas.- añadió la anciana arrastrando a Signum quien no paraba de quejarse.

-Esp… ¡Ay!... ¡Ay!... ¡¿Queee?!...- se quejo la guerrera.- Me niego, no hice nada.- grito roja de la vergüenza.

Shamal, que se había girado después de escuchar el primer quejido de la peli rosa, sonrió por la escena tan típica que se le había hecho desde pequeña, recordando a la misma anciana un poco más joven llevando de la oreja a la guerrera de apenas 10 años para que hiciera sus tareas.

-Tú no te vas a negar a nada y por favor no seas cría, que ya tienes 25.- respondió la mujer sin soltar la oreja roja de la oji azul.- Bien te tendrás que casarte con alguien.- le comento parando delante de la rubia y dejando ir a la teniente, la cual cayo de cara al suelo.

-Auch.- gimió Signum sobándose la nariz, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Cuanto tiempo Shamal, cada día que pasa estás más guapa.- saludo la anciana cambiando su tono de voz a uno más amable.

-Gracias, Suzume-san.- agradeció con una sonrisa radiante y un leve sonrojo.

-Oh no querida solo digo la verdad.- rio llevando sus manos detrás de la espalda.- Aun me acuerdo cuando apenas tenias 7 años y Signum 4 años, jaja, no paraba de seguirte a todos lados diciendo que te protegería.- rememoro, sacándole unas risas a la oji violeta y un sonrojo a la peli rosa.

-Sí yo también lo recuerdo perfectamente.- contestó Shamal virando a ver a la peli rosa encogida de hombros.

-Shamal, Oba-chan.- reclamo Signum roja como un tomate.

-Yagami-san.- les interrumpió un soldado.

La nombrada rápidamente se levanto del suelo y cambio su semblante a uno más severo y frio antes de voltearse a ver quien le llamaba.

-Informe soldado.- ordeno con voz autoritaria y dura.

-Sí.- se puso en pose militar.- el capitán Zafira solicita su presencia.- le comunico sin deshacer la pose.

-Bien, llévame hasta el.- mando.

-Sí.

-Si me disculpan.- hizo una reverencia a las dos mujeres delante de ella y marcho junto al guardia.

-Esta chica…- exhalo Suzume viendo marchar a su nieta.- Cuando se trata de trabajo no tiene nada más en la cabeza.- miro con pesadumbre a la rubia, la cual sonreía con falsedad.

-Bueno así es la Teniente.- comento Shamal entristecida, juntando las manos a la altura de su pecho.

**-"Espero que se dé cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde."-** pensó la anciana melancólica.

* * *

><p>El rechinar del metal resonó por el desierto pasillo de palacio, donde una rubia oji carmesí caminaba a la par, junto a la joven de pelo castaño y ojos azul rey.<p>

-Hayate. Me apetece un baño, puedes esperar en mis aposentos.- le pidió Fate con extremo cuidado de que sonara como la misma Alicia.

-Bien esperare en sus aposentos.- le garantizo esperando en silencio por algo más que sabía que nunca llegaría.

-Puedes retirarte.- anuncio Fate disimulando su desagrado en la forma tan fría que tenia Alicia de tratar a la gente de su imperio.

-Que le vaya bien.- asintió por alguna razón decepcionad.

Una vez ya se hubo perdido por los pasillos, Fate sacudió la cabeza y emprendió su caminar en dirección al baño seguida de la loba de pelaje rojizo.

Luego de un relajante y tranquilo baño, donde no incluía nadie más que la oji carmesí y la cachorra. Fate se vistió con un par de prendas que habían encima de una piedra tallada a modo de mesa, dejando ir un suspiro de alivio se encamino de vuelta a los aposentos.

Al entrar se encontró con la joven tendida encima de la cama, esta se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente la amplia y solitaria cama del príncipe.

La rubia sonrió enternecida, tomo las sabanas con extremo cuidado de no despertarla a la muchacha y la cubrió para que no pescara un resfriado.

Viendo la hora en Bardiche salió de la habitación y partió a un lugar más privado, como lo era el estudio al que le guio Arf. Al llegar cerró la puerta y creo el portal de vuelta al lado del árbol.

Tras un tiempo de espera en las raíces, por fin aparecieron, a quienes esperaba con paciencia.

-¿Qué tal le ha ido, su alteza?- pregunto Fate levantándose del suelo y ofrecerle una reverencia a la nombrada.

-No estuvo mal del todo.- declaro acariciando a Arf.

-Me alegro.- sonrió al ver la cara de agotamiento de Chrono.

Luego de un intercambio de ropa ambas suspiraron de volver a sus antiguas mudas.

-Príncipe, ¿me permitiría pedirle un favor?- dijo Fate acabando de botonarse la camisa negra.

-Dime, no me voy a negar después de todo el favor me lo estáis haciéndome vosotros a mi.- delibero acabando de ponerse uno de los guantes metálicos.

-Me alegra su respuesta.- sonrió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- Deje a Hayate durmiendo en su cama.- le explico.- Si no es ningún problema para su majestad, ¿podría dejarla quedar hasta que se levante por si misma?- solicito, dudosa del visto bueno de su alteza.

-Está bien, pero solo por hoy.- termino agachando la cabeza y girando ágilmente sobre sí para que no vieran su deje de tristeza.- Te espero mañana a la misma hora.- finalizo entrando dentro del agujero.

* * *

><p>-¿Chrono qué tal te fue?- interrogo Fate desplomándose encima de la cama.<p>

-Es una consentida.- sentencio el mayor tirándose al suelo.- Ah Fate, esta tarde hemos quedado con Nanoha-chan.- evoco tendiéndose en el suelo.

-¿Hemos?- alzo una ceja y giro en la cama para ver al peli azul.

-Sí, hemos.- afirmo.- Por cierto, si pregunta, tú estabas de mal humor pero se te paso.- previno Chrono mirando al techo, recordando la expresión de la cobriza al marchar.

-¿Paso algo con Nanoha en mi ausencia?- pregunto desasosegada, levantándose abruptamente de la cama.

-Solo un par de miradas frías por parte de su alteza.

-Okey.- respondió un poco más calmada, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama, por culpa del reclamo de sus músculos cansados.

Tras unos minutos de descanso y relajación.

-Niños a comer.- les comunico Lindy desde las escaleras.

-Ya vamos.- grito Chrono levantándose del suelo.

-Ves tirando enseguida te alcanzo.- dijo Fate enterrando su cara somnolienta en la almohada.

El oji gris asintió no muy convencido y bajo a comer.

Lindy se encontraba en la mesa preparando los paltos de comida de sus dos hijos.

-¿Chrono donde se encuentra Fate?- pregunto Lindy dejando el plato de comida en el sitio del nombrado.

-No creo que baje, está muy cansada, y todo eso.- le informo sentándose en su respectivo lugar, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de su madre.

Ambos empezaron a comer sin esperar a la rubia, cual ya hacía rato que se había quedado sopa en su lecho.

* * *

><p>Posteriormente de que el agujero de detrás de ella se cerrara, se mantuvo firme en su sitio con el flequillo tapando sus ojos llenos de pesadumbre y soledad.<p>

Tras un tiempo de inmovilidad, Alicia se obligo al menos deambular por todo el edificio, desde su patio privado hasta la sala de armas.

Pensando que a esas horas Hayate ya había desistido a esperarla se encamino en dirección a sus aposentos.

Para error de ella, Hayate se encontraba parada mirando por la ventana de la habitación, soltando suspiros al aire y sin percatarse de su presencia.

-Hayate.- la llamo Alicia sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

-Por fin te dignaste a aparecer alteza.- dijo Hayate con voz calmada.

-Tengo mis motivos.- contesto tajante, con la mirada fría y distante.- Lo que haga o no, no es asunto tuyo.- de nuevo su voz sonó más tajante de lo que quería, haciendo que soltara un quejido disimulado de frustración. ¿Por qué solo con ella? ¿Con su amiga de la infancia, quien había permanecido a su lado después de la muerte de su padre? ¿Cuál era la razón de su frialdad dirigida a la chica? No lo sabía, por el momento solo podía ver como la castaña la despedía con una sonrisa forzada y se iba del lugar.

La chica suspiro tristemente.- Lo siento, pensé que hablaba con Ali-chan.- se disculpo afligida.- Me habré equivocado, como de costumbre, lo siento majestad.- sonrió con desgano, retirándose de la sala, debía de olvidarse, a la persona a quien llamaba "Ali-chan" ya no era quien era, a quien no paraba de seguir desde su tierna infancia, quien la protegía de cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuera, a quien realmente había considerado especial e indispensable para su vida.

Alicia meneo la cabeza para apartar aquellos molestos pensamientos, debía mantener la cabeza fría, ya había elegido su destino por consiguiente debía apartar sus propios deseos y continuar siendo quienes todos creían que era.

-Engreída y mimada. *Tsk*- musito con una mueca de desprecio.

* * *

><p>Horas después del primer y único aviso de la mujer de pelo agua marino.<p>

Fate yacía en su cama profundamente dormida, despreocupada de que en menos de media hora había quedado con la cobriza junto a su hermano.

Pasados 15 minutos Chrono irrumpió en su habitación con un buen portazo.

-Fate aun sigues durmiendo, que Nanoha vendrá en 15 minutos y aun no has comido nada.- le grito alarmado su hermano, al cual le importó muy poco que Fate se encontrara tendida en el suelo por su culpa.

-Entiendo no hacía falta tanta delicadeza.- ironizo levantándose del suelo notando pinchazos a todo el cuerpo.

Al parecer el "pequeño" entrenamiento de Signum la había dejado peor de lo que pensaba; apenas podía moverse como le gustaba sin notar cada dos por tres el dolor de agujas clavándose le por todo el cuerpo.

-Baja, rápido.- ordeno fatigado señalando con el pulgar la puerta.

-Créeme, si pudiera ya lo habría hecho.- dijo la oji carmesí sin dejar de andar lento para no notar tanto las agujetas obtenidas de buena mañana.

El trayecto a la cocina le tomo más del tiempo que deseaba, una vez hubo engullido toda la comida del plato, se dispuso a caminar por todo el edificio a la espera de la cobriza.

-Enserio hermanita, para ya. Me estas mareando.- se quejo Chrono sentado en el sofá del living.

-No puedo si paro me volverán las agujetas.

-¿Tan cansado es dar órdenes?- se mofo el oji gris riendo por lo bajo.

-Si tú ríe, pero ser príncipe es más complejo de lo que piensas.- comento parando delante de su hermano quien ya se hecho al piso a carcajearse.- Ah por cierto ya me descubrieron.- soltó restándole importancia al asunto.

-Me estas tomando el pelo verdad.- paro de reír para mirar a su hermana con incredulidad.

-No.

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿Quién descubrió a quien?- interrumpió la cobriza entrando en el living.

Ambos hermanos se congelaron en sus sitios y voltearon como robots a ver a Nanoha, deseosos de que no hubiera escuchado nada más que sus últimas frases.

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntaron al unisón y señalándola a la vez.

-Lindy-san me abrió antes de irse al trabajo.- respondió ladeando la cabeza.- ¿Y bien?- curioseo.

-Ah! Fate descubrió que no puedo acompañaros, resulta que quede con Amy y no me acorde de decírtelo.- mintió el peli azul rascándose la mejilla. En parte no mintió del todo, había quedado con la chica pero era bien entrada la noche.- Lo siento deberás.

-¿Eso es verdad Fate-chan?- interrogo no muy convencida, esperando por una respuesta afirmativa y así quedar solo con la rubia.

-Sí. Es verdad.- afirmo con la cabeza efusivamente.- Creo…- murmuro mirando de reojos a su hermano.

-Ah ahora que me acuerdo, mañana por la tarde se celebra un festival, Podríamos quedar con todos ¿Qué me dicen?- comento Chrono ignorando las señas de Fate, quien se negaba como podía sin ser vista por Nanoha.- Fate está en completo acuerdo.- sonrió cobrándose su venganza.

-Bien.- asintió.- Chrono-kun envíame más tarde la hora y el lugar.- acordó Nanoha colgándose del brazo de la oji carmesí para llevarla hasta la salida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer el cambio de planes le había afectado tanto, emocionalmente que no se había dado cuenta de sus acciones.

-Eso hare no te sulfures y disfruta del momento.- confirmo Chrono sonriendo con picardía, mirando a su hermana atónita y con las orejas rojas.

-Vamos Fate-chan.- dijo la cobriza halándola para fuera del edificio.

En ese instante Fate recobro la conciencia volteando a ver a su hermano, el cual se despedía de ellas con una mano alzada y divertido.

-E-espera Nanoha.- trato de detener el paso acelerado de la joven al notar las agujetas volviendo a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

Nanoha paro abruptamente, Fate, quien no se esperaba que sus replicas fueran escuchadas, por poco se vino al suelo de no ser por el hincapié que hizo llevándola unos pasos al frente de la cobriza.

-¿Pasa algo?- curioseo inocentemente llevando un dedo en el mentón y ladeando la cabeza.

Con un suspiro de alivio volteo a verla.- Tengo agujetas por todo el cuerpo podríamos ir un poco más lento.- pidió en un tono de suplica. Maldijo el momento en que acepto que Signum la entrenara, de haberse negado ahora mismo podría estar disfrutando sin dolor alguno.

-Claro, ¿pero qué hiciste?, cuando pase solo te dedicabas a dar miradas frías.- inquirió casi en broma casi en serio.

-Chrono me levanto a altas horas de la mañana para ir a correr, cuando quise volver a dormir no me dejo y eso me puso de mala leche.-invento enderezando la espalda con una mano atrás de ella y la otra alzada a modo de imitación de uno de sus profesor, consiguiendo sacarle unas par de carcajadas a Nanoha que no insistió más.

De camino a la heladería se la pasaron andando en un cómodo silencio. Al llegar, a Fate se le iluminaron los ojos pero se retuvo de ir corriendo como lo hacía siempre, en su lugar soltó un quejido de frustración.

-¿Frustrada?- alzo una ceja mirando a su amiga fruncir el ceño e hinchar los cachetes.

-Bastante.- mascullo en voz baja.

-Nyahaha, menta con chispas de chocolate.- formulo Nanoha más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, los recuerdos del día que le dio a probar aquel helado no quedaron en el olvido para ella.

-Como lo sabes.- afirmo sacando la lengua sin dejar de mirar su helado favorito. Solo había dos cosas en el mundo que se llevaban toda su atención, la primera Nanoha y la segunda el helado de menta con chispas de chocolate que le cobriza le dio a probar a los 9 años.

-Espera aquí enseguida te lo traigo.- notifico tirando para dentro de la heladería, que en esos momentos se encontraba casi vacía.

-Te lo agradezco Nanoha.- dijo dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas agradecida.

Minutos después de que Nanoha pidiera los helados, se dirigieron al paseo con sus correspondientes helados charlando, explicándose anécdotas y riéndose de algún que otro profesor o alumno.

-Fate-chan, Fate-chan vayamos a sentarnos.- le pidió Nanoha divisando un banco con vistas al mar, dándole pequeños tirones al brazo.

-Ya, ya. No te sulfures mujer.- bromeo Fate yendo para el banco ganándose un puchero de la joven.

-Veo que se divierten ¿eh?- les interrumpió una voz reconocida para ambas.

-Arisa-chan.- riño otra voz conocida que hizo que la nombrada se encogiera de hombros.- Es de mala educación interrumpir las conversas ajenas.- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Ni que fueras mi madre.- musito Arisa girándole la cabeza.

-Hola Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan.- saludo Nanoha.

-Hola.- respondió al saludo la peli morado propinándole un golpe a la rubia oji verde.

-Sí que te tienen dominada Arisa-chan.- se mofo Fate, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-A callar.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y qué os trae por aquí?- cambio de tema la cobriza.

-Hmm… Me pregunto que era.- murmuro Arisa con un dedo en el mentón lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera solo Suzuka.

-Arisa-chan me estuvo acompañando a hacer un par de recados.- contesto Suzuka disimulando su desilusión.

-Oh, claro. Solo quería salir de casa, así que llame a Suzuka-chan para salir un rato.- recordó Arisa chasqueando los dedos.- Ah otra cosa más… Yuuno te está buscando, hablaba de no sé qué venganza…- comunico.

-Que diga lo que quiera ese marica.- dijo Fate extenuada y rascándose la cabeza.

-Fate-chan. Fate.- riñeron Nanoha y Suzuka.

-Dice la verdad, tiene cara de mujer y toda su vida ha andado con tías.- comento Arisa encogiendo los hombros y alzando las manos.

-Arisa-chan.- le reclamaron al unisón de nuevo.

-No tiene caso seguir con esta estúpida conversación.- finalizo Fate sentándose en el respaldo del banco.

-Tienes razón, le das mil vueltas al hurón, aunque, creo que estaba dispuesto a pelear…

-Fate-chan ni se te ocurra pelearte con el.- le pidió Nanoha en un tono de suplica recargándose en la pierna de la nombrada.

-Por eso no te preocupes, no me gusta pelear.- le resto importancia al asunto.

-Prométemelo.- suplico con un rostro de preocupación marcado en su cara.

-E-e-está bien, t-t-te lo…- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva.-…prometo.- acabo sonrojada a full.

-Ehm.- aclaro su garganta Arisa cortando el tierno momento, llamando la atención de Fate y Nanoha.

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que Arisa-chan corte otro tierno momento.- suspiro Tsukimura agarrando de la oreja a la oji verde.- Que les vaya bien.- se despidió a la distancia sonriendo.

-¡Ay! Oye Suzuka-chan.- se quejo la mencionada.

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio y con los rostros mirando al lado contrario de la otra.

-Oh mira qué hora es.- corto Fate con nerviosismo.- ¿Vamos tirando?- pregunto mirando la cobriza; realmente no quería separarse tan pronto de la joven, más no tuvo otra opción si quería salir de ese incomodo silencio.- Te acompaño hasta tu casa como siempre.- añadió saltando del banco.

-Claro.- atino a asentir algo decepcionada.

Resignada empezó a caminar para llegar a la altura de la oji carmesí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lo siento si no les gusto que la descubrieran tan pronto. Pero pienso que al igual que Alicia tiene a Chrono para que le explique como funciona su mundo/planeta/ lo que sea, Fate tambien necessita de alguien, esa fue mi razón.

Y como siempre... esperando review... esperando review... en 3...2...1... x.x.x.x.x

Bueno a quienes esten como yo con los examenes les deseo suerte, nos vemos en la proxima.


	4. Apreciando el tiempo

**N/A: **Bien aquí de nuevo actualizando. Y volvía a demorar; fui muy ingenuo si les digo la verdad *ains*. Les voy a decir algo "cuando crean que los exámenes acabaron no se ilusiones, es una vil y rastrera mentira que tienen los profesores. Te pondrán otro trabajo, un proyecto para ser exactos, solo lo podrás hacer en tres días y encima te va a contar para las notas finales."

Gracias a tu review yennibrito56 me alegra saber que por el momento no la cague. Y si hubo nuevos Favourites y Followers también se lo agradezco.

Sin más dilación…

* * *

><p>Era una mañana algo fresca para estar cerca del verano, los primeros rayos del sol incidieron en la oscura alcoba de la joven provocando un poco más de visibilidad en esta.<p>

Perezosamente se levanto de su lecho con un gemido de molesta.

Después de que el día anterior dejara a la cobriza en su casa, se había dedicado a hablar con ésta largas horas por la noche al llegar a su habitación.

Esperando que Signum desistiera al entrenamiento y solo le guiara un poco por el imperio, cosa que veía sumamente imposible, camino a paso lento hacia el armario para cambiarse de ropa y bajar a desayunar antes de comenzar con el intercambio.

-Fate mama preparto tortas para desayunar.- informo Chrono asomándose por la puerta.

-Enseguida bajo. Por cierto al final que con lo de la tarde.

-Todos pueden venir, hemos quedado sobre les 17 p.m delante de la fuente que hay cerca del templo.- paro su caminar antes de irse.- Amy también va a venir ¿te parece?

-Ningún problema.- negó sabiendo que no era una pregunta.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, poco después fueron a reencontrarse con el príncipe y hacer el intercambio como habían acordado.

* * *

><p>Una vez hubo llegado a los aposentos de Alicia, Fate espero a que pasara a buscarla Signum, cual no tardo ni cinco segundos en aparecer después de que el portal se cerrara.<p>

-Alteza.- hizo una reverencia.

-Está bien, soy yo Signum.- dijo Fate con una sonrisa a lo que la peli rosa le respondió con un asentimiento.

-Bueno vayamos a entrenar.- anuncio tirándole un palo de entrenamiento.- Después te enseñare el establo.- sonrió de medio lado lo que hizo que Fate tragara pesado.- No va a librarse del entrenamiento, te espero donde la ultima vez.- finalizo orgullosa de haber adivinado las intenciones de la chica.

-Arf quieres cambiarte por mí.- dijo sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

La cachorra ladeo la cabeza a modo de no entender.

Fate volvió a soltar un pesado suspiro y comenzó a andar en dirección al área.

-Bien Harlaown prepárate porque aunque tengamos poco tiempo va a ser más intenso que ayer.- concluyo Signum apuntándola con la espada de madera.

-¡¿Más intenso?!- exclamo sorprendida.- Sera una broma ¿verdad?- añadió temerosa de lo que fuera a contestar la guerrera.

-Harlaown has de saber una cosa, y es que cuando se trata de trabajo.-hizo una pausa que Fate aprovecho para tragar pasado.- Nunca pero nunca… voy en broma así que.- paro de nuevo.- En guardia.- grito abalanzándose sobre la rubia que se defendió como pudo.

-¡EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

* * *

><p><strong>En alguna parte de Uminari…<strong>

Cierto príncipe andaba de nuevo solo por las calles de la ciudad. Para su suerte y la de cierto peli azul, este andaba por el camino correcto, donde muy difícilmente le podrían atropellar, a no ser que algún automóvil se desviara de su carril, algo bastante improbable más no imposible.

-Son bastante rápidas estas cosas.- dirigió la mirada a los choches.- pero no tanto como nuestras monturas.- y volteando la vista al frente continuo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

**Flashback**

**1 hora antes...**

-Ey! Cono.- llamó Alicia una vez hubo entrado al cuarto.

-Que me llamo Chrono no Cono.- exclamo molesto.

-Lo que sea.- rodo los ojos.- Volveré a salir.- aviso.

-Igual.- alzo las manos a la altura de los hombros y negó con la cabeza.- Total siempre haces lo que te da la gana.- ahora comprendía cuando su madre le reñía y el no le hacía ni caso.

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno que se le va ha hacer.- musito cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

-¿Fate-chan?

Tardo 5 segundos en reaccionar y girar a ver quién era que le llamaba, dando con la chica de pelo cobrizo y ajos violáceos de la mañana anterior.

-¿Y tú eres...?- se le escapo en un leve susurro, a lo que Nanoha respondió alzando una ceja con divertimiento.

-¿Te despertaste muy bromista verdad?- siguió el supuesto juego de la rubia.

-No evadas mi pregunta.- respondió tajante.

-Fate-chan si es una broma, te estás pasando de la raya.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Fate-chan, que bien que te encuentro.- les interrumpió una joven de pelo castaño corto.- Hola Nanoha-chan.- saludo muy alegremente.- Lo siento, pero te voy a tener que robar a Fate-chan unos instantes, si me disculpas.- explico cogiendo a Alicia de la muñeca y halándola lejos, dejando a la cobriza con la réplica en la boca.

Tras un par de quejas, por parte de su alteza, y tirones junto con miradas asesinas de "me importa un comino quien seas", por parte de Amy. Ambas llegaron a su destino, donde la castaña dejo ir a la rubia.

-Chrono aquí la tienes.- canturreo con alegría.

-Gracias Amy, no sé qué haría sin ti.- dijo el nombrado de brazos cruzados, muy agradecido a su novia.

-No hay de que, cariño.- dijo en un tono de burla, sacándole al chico un notario sonrojo.

-Ejem.- aclaro su voz para proseguir.- Su alteza...

-Está bien.- rodo los ojos.- ¿Que tiene de especial esa chica para que la tenga que tratarla diferente?- inquirió en un tono aburrido.

-Es muy especial para mi hermana así que al menos trátala con un poco más de delicadeza.- pidió el chico dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-Bien, pero no me pidas más.- respondió dándole la espalda, la cara de sorpresa de ambos no tardo en aparecer.- Como hice con Fate, también acepte una de sus peticiones, pero ya no más ¿a quedado claro?

-Sí, su alteza.- contestaron al unisón la pareja.

Chrono se puso en pose militar y sonrió de buena gana; tal vez la rubia muy en el fondo no era tan mala persona como se había hecho a la idea.

-Nanoha.- dijo en un tono apenas audible para los presentes, que respondieron con un ¿eh?- Nanoha, se llama así ¿no?- repitió Alicia sin dejar de darles la espalda.

-Si.- afirmó Chrono estupefacto, se sabía el nombre entonces porque tanto drama, no lo entendía.

Alicia emprendió su caminar de vuelta con la cobriza, cual se encontraba sentada en la baranda mirando las olas del mar.

-Siento el retraso Nanoha.

-Vaya me alegro que te sepas mi nombre.- dijo sarcásticamente con un puchero y sin despegar la mirada del mar.

-Perdona me, quieres.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pensé que te haría gracia.- excuso sentándose al su lado, con la diferencia de que ella estaba de espaldas al mar.

-Claro, pero para esta tarde me invitas tú a algo.- volteo a ver a la rubia que intentaba disimular su desconcierto.

-Okey, eso hare.- respondió Alicia apartando la vista a otro lugar que no fueran esos ojos violáceos.

-Por cierto Fate-chan.- llamo apoyándose en el pecho de la nombrada.- No crees que has encogido un poco.- comento Nanoha con un dedo en el mentón.

Bien, genial y ahora que le respondía; tenía dos opciones o bien le contaba la verdad, cosa que no veía factible, o bien se inventaba algo y rápido.

-Oye, no crees que es un poco grosero ese comentario.- se hico la ofendida.- ¿No será que tú has crecido?

-Puede pero no creo que de la noche a la mañana haya crecido tan rápido.- bromeo la cobriza, alzando la cabeza para ver aquellos ojos borgoña.

-Vale te diré mi secreto.- susurro resignada mientras se agachaba a la altura de Nanoha.

-Ey! Fate venga que ya es hora de volver para casa.- interrumpió Chrono con nerviosismo.

-Pero apenas acabo de volver con Nanoha.- reclamó, entrecerrando los ojos a modo de "tú no me das órdenes".

-Lo siento Nanoha.- se disculpo el chaval empujando a su alteza por la espalda.- Nos vemos esta tarde, es que mama me acaba de llamar y quiere que vayamos a ayudarla al trabajo, si me disculpas.- se excuso sin esperar la res puesta de la joven.

Nanoha veía alejarse a los dos hermanos.- ¿Pero se puede saber que le ha dado a la gente para interrumpir en los peores momentos?- resoplo frunciendo el ceño.**-"Baka Fate-chan."**

* * *

><p>-Bien Harlaown esta es el ultimo, mas te vale conseguir parar este ataque.- gruño la teniente lanzando una estocada directa al pecho.<p>

Fate rápidamente dio una vuelta sobre si para esquivar aquel ataque, quedando al lado de la peli rosa y antes de que esta pudiera volver a atacar llevo el palo de madera a la nuca de esta.

-Está bien, ves a darte un baño, nos vemos en el establo. Arf te lo encargo.- concluyo tomando el bastón para dejarlo en su lugar.

-Por fin.- exclamo jadeando.- Arf guíame por favor.

Después de tomarse su tiempo en el relajante baño y de dejar toda la chatarra encima de la cama, Arf la guio al establo donde le esperaba Signum, quien también había hecho lo mismo que la rubia. Ambas llevaban ropa ligera, por una parte Signum vestía con una camiseta beige de manga corta y pico, un pantalón militar azul y unas botas militares, Fate traía lo mismo a diferencia del color, los guantes negros y la capa roja.

-Alteza por aquí.- llamo la mujer alzando la mano.

A su lado había un gran caballo fornido, de una mirada penetrante rojiza, de pelaje negro y crinera alborotada.

-Alteza, Níger huele el miedo a un kilómetro, así que le aconsejo que se abstenga de huir.- se burlo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No tenía intención de hacerlo.- contestó.- **"Tampoco es que pueda."**- sonrió con una gota en la nuca, acercándose al caballo.

Una vez estuvo más cerca pudo ver que el pelaje del caballo era de un rojo vino tan oscuro que apenas se podía apreciar a lo lejos.

-El es Níger la montura que le dejo de herencia su padre.- dijo Signum dando golpecitos en el lomo de este.- Por el momento solo nos obedece a mí y a Testarossa.- alardeo sacando pecho, y para que no le faltara razón el caballo relincho.- Aquí en el imperio tenemos dos tipos de monturas. Los caballos como Níger, de capacidades extremadamente veloces, y los eidolon, criaturas de la selva, domesticadas por algunos soldados, así como viene a ser Arf.

-Ya veo.- asintió pasando la vista a un dragón blanco, de estilo oriental, y de ojos azules.

-Te interesa.- dijo girando la cabeza al eidolon.- Se llama Drakos es el eidolon de Shamal.- explico viendo la reacción de la chica.

-¿Shamal?- ladeo la cabeza desconcertada.

-Mujer de melena rubia y ojos violeta.- describió la peli rosa.- Estaba al lado de Hayate cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

-Ah ya sé quien es.- anuncio cerrando una mano en un puño para golpear su otra mano a modo de que lo entendía.

-Me alegro.- hablo sin disimular su desinterés.

-Ok, ya entendí.- se cruzo de brazos e hincho los cachetes indignada.- ¿Y aquel eidolon?- dijo señalando a una bestia parecida a un lobo; de una altura de 1,23 m, de pelaje alborotado, negro y rojo, ojos azabache, colmillos capaces de despedazar cualquier cosa y patas igual de grandes que un león, junto con garras bien afiladas.

-Se llama Lance. Por el momento no tiene dueño pero como caso único dejamos que se pase por donde quiera, siempre y cuando no cause ningún problema.- explico viendo al animal parado a unas cuantas cuadras, delante de ellas.

Fate asintió en respuesta, los ojos carmesí chocaron fuertemente contra los azabache del animal, el cual, tras unos minutos de sostenerle la mirada, soltó un aullido muy sonoro y marchó saltando por los tejados con agilidad.

-Harlaown.- llamó Signum al ver que la nombrada no le prestaba ni pizca de atención.- Me gustaría buscarte un eidolon.- comento alzando una ceja.- ¿te importa?

-Claro.- contestó aun en trance.

-Bien mañana saldremos a buscar uno.- sentencio cogiendo a Níger para salir a dar una vuelta.- Te espero mañana en este mismo sitio y no tardes.- finalizo perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos.

A la rubia le costó procesar toda la información, y cuando ya la acabo de procesar, exclamo un gran "**¡¿Qué?!"** que asusto a más de un sirviente y/o soldado que pasaba por ahí cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta al punto de intercambio…<strong>

-Gracias por todo, hoy me lo pase en grande Chrono.- se despidió Alicia con una sonrisa de lado y con la mano alzada.

-Claro.- respondió Chrono antes de que se cerrara el portal.

-¿Paso algo?- curioseo Fate de brazos cruzados.

-Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar hermanita.- dijo el oji gris sin darle importancia al asunto, a lo que Fate atino a asentir algo confusa.

-Cada día me das más miedo.- comento la rubia con falsa preocupación.

-Me alegraría más el que me tuvieras respeto.- bromeo entrando al agujero.

-No va a ocurrir.

-Bien debía probar suerte.- rió de buena gana.- Solo intenta a levantarte a tiempo para no correr a último momento.

-Intentare pero no prometo nada.- concluyo estirándose en su cama.

* * *

><p><strong>-En casa de los Takamachi-<strong>

Dentro de la casa, se podía ver a una joven de pelo castaño, recogido en una trenza con un listón amarillo de ojos esmeralda con unas lentes de cristales redondos, dando vueltas por todo el salón murmurando cosas inatendibles para nadie de los presentes.

-Ya estoy en casa.- anuncio cierta cobriza entrando por la puerta.

-Ya era hora Nanoha-chan.- dijo su hermana corriendo al lado de su hermana menor.- Perdóname Miyuki pero es que me encontré con Fate-chan y…

-Ya esta no digas más hermanita, si fue por culpa de Fate-chan no importa.- detuvo Miyuki con una mano alzada a la altura de la cabeza de la cobriza.- Ya sé que te tiene como loca, haber si te le declaras de una vez.- añadió cogiendo la bolsa de la compra que había dejado Nanoha en el suelo.

-Miyuki.- reclamo Nanoha con las mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza.

-Miyuki, deja a la pobre.- y vino su hermano Kyouya a acudir a su ayuda o eso pensaba Nanoha.- También quiero a Fate-chan como cuñada pero déjale tiempo quieres apenas se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos meses atrás.- tranquilizo a la mediana de los hermanos posando una mano en su hombro.

-Estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitáis.- anuncio con voz queda una muy abochornada Nanoha sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, se dejo caer en la cama escondiendo su rubor en la almohada hasta que llego su madre con una sonrisa picaresca.

-¿Nanoha te ocurre algo?- pregunto Momoko.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, solo pensaba.- contesto sin ir más lejos en un intento de ocultarle algo a su madre.

-De casualidad no pensabas en alguien que se llama Fate y se apellida Harlaown ¿no?- dijo Momoko ocultando su divertimiento.

-Mama.- exclamo Nanoha roja como un tomate.

-Tranquila hija, sabes que a mí no me engañas.- aclaro sentándose al lado de su copia idéntica que era su hija.

-Estuve recordando cuando nos conocimos.- murmuro la joven apoyándose en el hombro de su madre.

**Flashback**

**Una niña de unos 9 años iba paseando cerca de la playa cuando se topo con una joven de melena rubia atada en una cola baja y ojos carmesí, observando el bello mar a unas cuantas cuadras por delante de ella.**

**-Hola.- dijo Nanoha sin parar de moverse por la mirada penetrante de la chica.**

**-Hola.- se limito a contestar sin cambiar su semblante serio y aburrido.**

**Nanoha se encontraba muy nerviosa quería ser su amiga pero por culpa de su nerviosismo no paraba de tartamudear.- E-e-etto… Está muy bonito el mar verdad.- sonrió como mejor pudo mientras se agarraba fuertemente la falda.**

**-Claro.- giro la cabeza de vuelta al mar y llevo su mano al cogote.- Es… como decirlo… relajante.- comento con un leve sonrojo.**

**-Verdad.- le dio la razón ya un poco más animada.- Siempre que me pasa algo vengo aquí a observar el mar y…-paro al sentir unas pequeñas risas provenir de la rubia.**

**-Perdóname, jajaja, pero es que te ves tan mona.- dijo con una mano en el estomago a lo que la cobriza atino a sonrojarse por lo dicho.**

**-G-g-gracias.- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia lo escuchara.**

**-Fate Harlaown, encantada.- se presento sonriendo alegremente, alargándole la mano a modo de saludo.- ¿Amigas?**

**-Claro Fate-san.- dijo correspondiendo al saludo.- Me llamo Na-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.- finalizo sacudiéndole la mano alegremente.**

**-Nanoha.- repitió saboreando el nombre.**

**Fin Flashback**

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día.- memoro Shiro entrando por la puerta dando pequeños golpecitos en ella.- Cuando llegaste a casa y lo primero que hiciste fue agarrar una almohada y tirarte en el sofá a rodar con una sonrisa que no te vimos desde hacia tiempo.- conto el castaño de pie en la puerta.

-Definitivamente la quiero como yerna.- deliberó Momoko viendo la reacción de su hija, cual ya no podía estar más roja.

-Igual pero no se lo pondré fácil.- comento Shiro cerrando un ojo; estaba muy pero que muy agradecido a la rubia por haberle podido devolver su magnífica sonrisa a Nanoha.

* * *

><p>-Ey! Fate a comer.- grito el muchacho peli azul en la oreja de la nombrada, cual dormía profundamente en su lecho suave y blandito.<p>

-Delicadez por favor, solo pido eso.- gruño desde el suelo mientras su hermano hacia oídos sordos.

Tras bajar a darle una santa colleja a su queridísimo y **"muy"** delicado hermano mayor, comenzó a comer, minutos después de recibir un buen sermón de parte de su madre.

De vuelta a su habitación empezó por vestirse con una camiseta roja con un estampado de pintura negra, unos shorts negros por las rodillas y unas vans negras con relevos en rojo. Para finalizar se ató su pelo en una cola baja, se puso a Bardiche en la muñeca, cogió la cartera y se puso un colgante de plata de una tabla de surf con un símbolo en negro en medio de esta que le regalo la cobriza en las navidades pasadas.

Posteriormente de bajar al living encontrándose con Chrono vistiendo una camiseta de manga corta blanca, encima una camisa azul sin mangas y desabrochada, un pantalón largo blanco y unos zapatos negros en los pies.

-Raro en ti que lleves tanto blanco.- insinuó Fate bajando por las escaleras haciendo movimientos graciosos con las cejas.

-Ya te lo dije, viene Amy idiota, casos especiales merecen cosas especiales.

-Wow que borde, dudo que Amy le guste esa parte de ti.- siguió su broma acercándose para la puerta de salida para coger sus llaves.

-Para tu información…- empezó con un tono engreído.- Amy me…- más fue parado por la mano de Fate delante de su cara.

-Stop.- dijo alargando la mano con cara de pocker.- No me interesa.-termino ganándose un buen golpe de su hermano.

-Valeeeee, vayamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.- dijo la menor de los Harlaown con decepción, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Después de ir a recoger a la novia de Chrono, Amy, fueron al punto acordado donde ya se encontraba Nanoha y cierto cara hurón charlando muy animadamente.

Por otro lado Fate seguí con una mano en la cabeza haciendo un puchero fastidiada por haber tenido que aguantar todo el coqueteo de Chrono y la castaña.

-Fate Harlaown.- llamó autoritariamente el rubio parando al frente de la oji carmesí, quien seguía sin hacerle caso.

-Ah eres tú.- respondió hastiada.

-Hable con Nanoha-chan sobre lo que paso la noche pasada.- comenzó con su aburrido acuerdo.- Y he acordado de que si me pides perdón no voy a pelear.- acabo de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien. Perdón.- dijo escuetamente.- ¿Puedes dejarme ya?- pregunto en un tono impertinente que causo fastidio en Yuuno, cual bufo y se fue, ya que se acercaba la cobriza para entablar una conversación con Fate que nada más acabar giro la cabeza para otro lado.

-¿Fate-chan te pasa algo?- inquirió ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Como estarías tu? Si tu hermano te diera un buen golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que te saliera un chichón, que a más a más, tuvieras que oírle decir cursilerías durante un buen rato y que para rematar, viniera cara hurón a reclamarte algo que fue su culpa.- relato lo ocurrido en forma de respuesta.-¿Qué, te gusto mi "breve" explicación?- apartó su mano de su cabeza para que viera que todo lo que decía era verdad.

-Entonces… eso es malo, supongo.- delibero mofándose mientras atendía el chichón.

-Querida… no supongas tanto… porque así es la cruda y dolorosa realidad.- dijo dejando que Nanoha le revisara el pequeño bulto encima de su cabeza.

-Conociéndote algo malo hiciste.- alzo una ceja con diversión.

-¿Yo? ¿algo malo? ¿cuándo?- pregunto con cara de falsa sorpresa.- Sabes que soy un ángel incapaz de matar a una miserable mosca.- se hizo la inocente mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la cobriza para acercarla más a ella.

-Fate-chan las matas callando.- repuso Nanoha apartando la mano de la oji carmesí.

-Parece que alguien te rechazo.- intervino Arisa apoyándose en el hombro de Fate mientras subía y bajaba las cejas con diversión.

-Parece que alguien no se está de intervenir en conversas ajenas.- canturreo con fastidio mientras la apartaba con una mano.

-Lo sé soy así de guay.- se alabo a si misma volviendo al hombro de la chica.

-Ok.- rodo los ojos apartándole el codo.

-Bien ¿ya estamos todos?- pregunto Suzuka sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si Fate esta, todos estamos.- se burlo Chrono con una sonrisa ocurrente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la aludida y un codazo de Amy.

Después de varias carcajadas del grupo, se encaminaron para dentro del festival perdiéndose entre el bullicio de gente.

-Fate-chan espero que hayas traído suficiente dinero.- hablo Nanoha volteándose para caminar de espaldas.- Recuerda que me prometiste que me invitarías a algo.

-Mmm… Pues creo que no llevo nada.- pensó en voz alta mientras posaba su dedo índice en su mentón.

-Fate-chan.- sólo en un alarido.- Me lo prometiste.- persistió con un puchero, acción que hizo que Fate riera de buena gana.

-Que mona.- comento acariciándole la cabeza con una mano.

-Vamos Fate-chan deja de molestar a Nanoha-chan.- pidió cierto rubio oji verde, cual ya se encontraba interviniendo en conversaciones ajenas, cosa que molesto a la aludida.- No te preocupes Nanoha-chan yo sí que llevo suficiente dinero.- dijo Yuuno con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Yo no quisiera…- quiso rechazar la oferta algo apenada, más fue interrumpida por el chico.

-No es ningún problema.- detuvo el intento de rechazar su oferta y sin previo aviso cogió de la muñeca a la cobriza y se le llevo lejos del grupo.

-Espera un… ¿Yuuno-kun?- dijo Nanoha con desconcierto mientras era halada dentro de la multitud y lejos de la oji carmesí.

Fate seguía procesando lo que acababa de pasar, contra más tiempo pensaba más le hervía la sangre; sabia que al oji verde le gustaba la misma chica que a ella, es decir Nanoha, y que la joven no era consciente de ello.

-¡Oye tu cara hurón!- exclamo con enfado, viendo como el nombrado giraba la cabeza y le enseñaba la lengua, acción que irrito a la joven rubia.

-Fate-chan acuérdate de tu promesa con Nanoha-chan.- le recordó Arisa a lo lejos, sin ninguna intención de seguirla.

-Hmm… ¿Crees que estarán bien?- pregunto Suzuka preocupada.

-Está bien.- alentó la oji verde calmadamente mientras le agarraba la mano y la miraba con ternura.- Chrono ¿te parece que nos separemos?- pregunto al joven, cual estaba igual de calmado que la rubia.

-Ningún problema.- respondió despidiéndose con la mano la mar de contento.

Acto seguido, Arisa empezó a correr con la peli morado para dentro, perdiéndose entre la gente, al igual que Fate o Yuuno y Nanoha.

* * *

><p>Fate corría todo lo rápido que le permitía la gente en su camino, cada dos por tres se iba chocando, cosa que Yuuno, para asombro de todos no lo hacía.<p>

Al borde de perderlo de vista recordó algo que le digo Signum en el entrenamiento de esa mañana.

**Flashback**

**-Harlaown, deja de perseguirme y utiliza la cabeza.- ordeno la peli rosa arremetiendo contra la rubia, cual se le acercaba corriendo.**

**-Aunque digas eso… es imposible.- replico una muy cansada Fate.**

**-En muchas ocasiones te encontraras en desventaja contra tu enemigo, ya sea por el terreno o por habilidades.- explico saltando a unos metros para esquivar una estocada.- Observa tu alrededor y utiliza tu ingenio para avanzarte a los movimientos de tu contrincante.- explico esquivando otra estocada.- Un consejo. Nunca te dejes llevar por los pensamientos negativos, si lo haces perderás.- se agacho para que la rubia pasara por su lado.- Solo así conseguirás vencer.- finalizo poniéndole el pie, giró sobre si misma desde el suelo para hacerle la zancadilla, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse llevo la espada de madera al cuello de Fate.**

**Fin Flashback**

Fate paro su carrera para observar su alrededor, entonces fue cuando vio que podía correr en zigzag su especialidad, sonrió más animada y empezó de nuevo su persecución.

A un paso de alcanzar al rubio acelero, parando a unos cuantos metros delante de Yuuno para obstruirle el paso y que este se viera obligado a frenar.

-Que se supone que era ese gesto cara hurón.- exigió saber Fate de brazos cruzados mientras le sonreía con falsedad.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamo frenando para no estamparse contra su enemiga en el amor.

-No sé… de qué… te sorprendes... Yuuno-kun.- intervino Nanoha entre jadeos.- Después de todo Fate-chan es el "Príncipe Blitz".- termino con una sonrisa hermosa dirigida para Fate y solo para Fate, cual se sonrojo al momento.

-Lo sé perfectamente como le llaman sus "fangirls."- dijo Yuuno indignado, soltando la mano de la cobriza.

-Tranquilo Yuuno-kun hiciste un buen trabajo.- animo Nanoha posando su mano en la mejilla del oji verde a modo de consuelo.

Fate estaba que echaba humo, a su parecer se podría interpretar de varias formas y una de ellas no la quiso imaginar, más se le paso por la mente… ¿acaso eso era un rechazo indirecto de parte de la cobriza? Si ni siquiera le había dicho sus sentimientos y ya se sentía… ¿rechazada?

Para su suerte y alivio de Fate, no paso.

-Lo siento Yuuno-kun pero ya quede esta mañana con Fate-chan para ir a dar una vuelta.- explico Nanoha apenada y quitando la mano de la mejilla del nombrado.

-Bien.- acepto a regañadientes.- Solo porque me lo dices tú Nanoha-chan.- agrego ocultando todo el enojo que le provocaba esta situación.

-Gracias Yuuno-kun.- gratifico Nanoha despidiéndose del chico con una mano inocentemente.

-Pero mira que eres atolondrada.- se quejo Fate medio en broma medio enserio.

-¿Quieres decir? Nyahahah.

**-"Desde luego que sí."-** pensó para sí misma la oji carmesí.- Puede, y… en que te quieres gastar mi dinero, querida.- se chanceó en un tono pícaro.

-Hmm… ¿Qué es lo más caro que hay por aquí?- le devolvió la broma con creces a lo que Fate hincho los cachetes.- No ahora enserio vi un gran osezno blanco de peluche que me gustaría que me lo consiguieras.- explico agarrándole la mano para tirar hacia esa parada.

-Ey! Con la calma.- pidió Fate volviendo a lo que se le daba mal cuando no estaba concentrada; a esquivar la multitud de personas que le venían de todos lados.

-Haber si aprendes a esquivar, algún día podrías perder a tu amada.- comento Nanoha ocurrentemente.

-Créeme por poco la pierdo.- soltó inconscientemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién es la afortunada que te robo el corazón Fate-chan?- curioseo con desgano y a la vez con intriga.

-Hmm… No te lo puedo decir.- dijo con un dedo en el mentón mientras miraba al cielo por unos instantes.- No sería divertido.

- Wa… Mou~ Fate-chan.- se quejo colgándose del brazo de la rubia.

-Bien ya lo tengo… cada día te diré una pista o algo que me gusta de ella.- explico Fate posando la mirada al stand al que se refería Nanoha.

-Me quieres matar ¿verdad?- gimoteo estrechando aun más el abrazo al brazo de Fate.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente mi primera pista?- inquirió sabiendo la respuesta.

-Fate-chan.- protesto la cobriza al ver que no era escuchada.

-Me lo tomare como un sí.- comento volviendo a la pose de profesor a excepción de que solo pudo alzar su mano libre y enderezar la espalda.

-Mou~ Eres imposible.- replico resignada a seguir; a un que fuera tortuoso todo este juego conseguiría saber quién era que tenía en sus manos el corazón de su príncipe.

-Bien empiezo *ejem*.- carraspeo para aclarar su voz.- A pesar de ser una atolondrada, es muy buena persona, ya sea con la gente que no conoce como a la gente que conoce.- dijo abriendo un ojo para ver la reacción de la chica.

-¡¿Y ya está?! Hay muchas personas así.- se soltó del brazo de Fate para cruzarse de brazos.

-Paso a paso querida.- bromeo con diversión.- ¿Es ese el oso que quieres?- pregunto señalando al muñeco.

-Sí, es ese.- respondió resignada a seguir insistiendo; al menos disfrutaría del tiempo que le quedaba al lado de la rubia hasta que se la arrebataran.

-Disculpe. ¿Cuánto cuesta ese oso de peluche?

-Si consigues encestar tres balones seguidos te lo puedes llevar.- informo el hombre.

-Bien démelos.- dijo sacando la cartera.

-Serán 5 euros.

Tras pagar Fate observo los balones y después el techo. No tenía mucho margen para maniobrar pero lo iba a conseguir solo para ver la cara de felicidad de su ángel cobrizo.

Y así empezó a tirar su primer balón, cual encesto como era de esperar, más le fue por los pelos ya que rozó uno de los muñecos del techo puesto a propósito para que muchos fallaran.

Tiro un segundo balón, no sin antes bromear con él para molestar un poco a Nanoha cosa que consiguió, y una vez más entro dentro del aro.

-Vuelve a bromear y te juro que…- amenazo Nanoha de los nervios.

-Bueno, bueno.- calmo cogiendo el último balón.- Te refieres a esto.- dijo de espaldas a la cesta y tirando con una mano la pelota, cual entro limpia por el aro.

Los aplausos de asombro y fascinación de los presentes no tardaron en llenar el lugar.

-Me puede dar ya el oso.- pidió encarando al hombre.

-Cl-claro.- respondió saliendo de su incredulidad para bajar el susodicho y entregárselo.

-Toma Nanoha.- dijo cogiendo el muñeco para entregárselo.

-Fate-chan…- hundió la cara en el oso gigante para ahogar sus quejidos, después de todo ya obtuvo un regalo que quería de parte de Fate aunque fuera por obligación.

-¿Algo más?

-No mientras te dedicabas a hacer el burro mi padre me envió un mensaje para que volviera para casa.

-Bien entonces te acompaño como siempre.- delibero ensanchando su felicidad de haber conseguido su propósito con lucidez.

Saliendo del bullicio del festival Fate pudo ver a Arisa y Suzuka a lo lejos bastante acarameladas cosa que hizo que riera por lo bajo.

**Por las calles un tanto desiertas de Uminari…**

Fate y Nanoha caminaban a la par charlando y contándose anécdotas entre ellas, mientras reían a la vez.

-Ah Fate-chan ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos encontramos en este cine?- pregunto al divisar el edificio.

-Como no, tampoco pude olvidar todas tus reacciones.- se mofo alegremente.

-Fate-chan, mou~ ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme tanto?- replico apretando el osezno gigante a su cuerpo.

-Quien sabe… Lo que sé es que te ves muy mona.

Un sonrojo leve tiño las mejillas de ambas y siguieron así, en un silencio bastante agradable, hasta llegar a casa de la cobriza.

-Gracias por el oso Fate-chan.- volteo antes de entrar para dentro.

-Sabes que no te puedo negar nada.- alentó rascándose la nuca.

-Te lo agradezco.- susurro en la oreja de la oji carmesí antes de besarle muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

**-"Un día de estos muero por tu lindura Nanoha."-** pensó Fate despidiéndose con una mano alzada junto a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>*Blitz: Rayo Relámpago en Alemán.


	5. ¿Sabes ya quién es?

**N/A:** Bien por fin pude acabar… con un leve dolor de cabeza; solo espero que eso no haya hecho de este chapter una cagada (u.u). Espero que les guste y se animen a comentar.

Gacias a yennybrito56 y a megmar (Guest).

**yennybrito56**

Perdón por si te decepcione pero tengo mis razones. No cuento el prólogo como Chapter lo cual fue uno de los factores que influyo para poner muy poco del pasado, aquí vas a tener más. Y no me olvide de las críticas constructivas :) me sirven de mucho.

**Megmar (Guest)**

This story is not translated into English. So to speak, this Fic is a mix of "Doraemon and the legend of the sun king" (Doraemon y el imperio maya) film and my imagination.

**PD:** Sorry for my bad English.

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Por los desoladas calles del imperio, a altas horas de la mañana…<strong>

Alicia, como cada mañana antes de irse había ido a dar una vuelta con Níger, encontrándose así con su teniente y persona de más confianza de todo el reino, ya fuera en la batalla o en las cosas cuotidianas de cada día.

-Signum. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pido con un tono menos demandante de lo normal.

-Claro, como quiera Testarossa.- aseguro la aludida entendiendo el mensaje.

-Vayamos a mis aposentos.- requirió Alicia bajando del corcel.

-Vosotros.- viro su mirada fría a unos guardias que pasaban por ahí.- Lleven a Níger a su establo.

-Como ordene alteza.- confirmaron con una reverencia.

Signum veía todo con su semblante de poker, para ella ya era normal esa personalidad fría y distante del príncipe, tampoco quería decir que estuviera en acuerdo, más sabia la razón y no iba a inmiscuirse, ni tampoco la iba a criticar por ello.

**En los aposentos…**

Ambas entraron en total silencio, que fue roto después de que la oji azul cerrara la puerta con llave.

-Testarossa.

-¿Cómo… Cómo esta Hayate-chan?- pregunto decaída.

-¿Cómo está…? ¿eeeh?- repitió apáticamente y recargándose en la pared como lo hacía siempre.- Ya te lo dije Hayate es incapaz de odiarte u olvidarte.- alentó mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.- Solo se encuentra un poco mosqueada eso es todo.- acabo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sabes lo de mi intercambio con Fate ¿verdad?

-Síp. ¿A qué viene esa declaración?

-Necesito que vayas con Níger a su encuentro para decirles que cancelé el intercambio por el resto del día.- explicó con un dejo de tristeza.- Quiero hablar con Hayate-chan y no puede esperar.- aclaro con una triste sonrisa que sorprendió a la guerrera de la espada.

-Cuenta conmigo Testarossa.- afirmo enderezándose en su sitio.- Tome mi consejo en consideración y no haga cosas de las que se pueda arrepentir.- aconsejo guiñándole un ojo.

-Te lo agradezco Signum.- negó de forma apacible.- Solo será un paseo por alrededor de la aldea.- agregó su alteza, a lo que Signum asintió en acuerdo y marcho por los pasillos a paso firme.

Alicia se dejo caer del todo sobre su lecho importándole poco si alguien la veía. Por el momento solo podía pensar en Hayate y una pequeña disculpa que le debía; no quería decir que renunciara a su elección, a pesar de que su corazón le pedía a gritos que dijera la verdad, lo que ella realmente quería y deseaba.

* * *

><p><strong>En el punto de intercambio…<strong>

-Nee… Chrono.- llamo lanzando una piedra que había encontrado a la nada.

-No sé cuando vendrá pesada.- respondió por decimocuarta vez en la mañana.

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el trote apresurado de un caballo montado nada más ni nada menos que por la teniente.

-Lo siento Harlaown pero me temo que Testarossa no se va a presentar.- informo la peli rosa una vez hubo parado al caballo.- También me apena tener que posponer nuestro entrenamiento pero bueno...- suspiro para dejar un poco de espacio antes de soltar el detonante.-… mañana vete preparándote porque será el doble de duro.

-¡¿Qué?! No por favor.- exclamo negando fervientemente.

-Nos vemos Harlaown.- se despidió la oji azul desde la lejanía a pesar de que oía perfectamente las quejas de la rubia.

-Como me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo hermanita.- comento Chrono con una mano en el mentón.

-Si tu encima dame ánimos que lo haces de fábula.- ironizo Fate entrando de nuevo para dentro de casa.

-Bueno, bueno míralo por el lado positivo, hoy tendrás todo un día de fiesta.- dijo siguiendo a Fate para dentro.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que desde que habían llegado, la sombra de un gran lobo les observaba de lejos, con cautela y precisión, desde lo alto de una de las ramas robustas del gran árbol que utilizaban como conector para ir de un mundo a otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión de los Tsukimura…<strong>

En la oscura alcoba de la más joven de la casa, dos chicas yacían dormías en la cama de matrimonio que tenia por cama la peli morado.

Apenas se podía ver en aquella habitación, de no ser por la luz que emitían los dos móviles al recibir un mensaje esta estaría completamente oscura a pesar de la poca luz que podía entrar por las persianas.

Suzuka empezó a revolcarse por la cama hasta llegar enfrente de la persona de su lado, cual dormía a pierna suelta con solo una camiseta de manga corta con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y unos shorts rojos.

Tras abrir sus ojos violeta y darse 5 segundos para sonrojarse y taparse con la sabana de sus pies, transporto su mirada a la mesita de noche donde reposaban los dos móviles parpadeando.

Cogió el que le pertenecía y se dispuso a leer aquel mensaje enviado por su otra amiga la cobriza.

**Mensaje Nanoha 6:29 a.m.**

Lo siento si te desperté Suzuka-chan pero es que… veras ayer conseguí averiguar que a Fate-chan le gusta alguien y… ¿Tienes idea de quién es esa persona?

La pequeña de los Tsukimura rio por lo bajito para no despertar a quien estaba a su lado y después proseguir a contestarle.

**Mensaje Suzuka 7:03 a.m.**

Sé que te dije que te ayudaría con Fate pero… si no me das más pistas no creo que pueda hacer mucho más Nanoha-chan.

PD: No me despertaste tranquila :)

**Mensaje Nanoha 7:06 a.m.**

Nyahaha perdón. Fate-chan me dijo que la persona a quien quiere es una atolondrada y que es muy buena persona ya sea con conocidos o desconocidos. ¿Sabes quién puede ser así de nuestro insti?

**Mensaje Suzuka 7:08 a.m.**

De nuestro insti conozco a barias, pero solo a una con ambas cosas. Pero no te lo puedo decir, si Fate ha querido jugar este juego es porque confía que lo averigües tu sola. No sería justo de mi parte entrar en el juego sin permiso.

PD: Buena suerte Nanoha-chan.

**Mensaje Nanoha 7:13 a.m.**

Mou~ Suzuka-chan… Gracias.

Por cierto como va con Arisa-chan ayer las pude ver muy juntitas.

**Mensaje Suzuka 7:18 a.m.**

Genial (^.^). Ayer en el festival, me pidió salir. Tenías de haber visto la cara que se le quedo cuando comencé a gimotear. Lo siguiente ya te lo imaginas ¿verdad?

**Mensaje Nanoha 7:21 a.m.**

Felicidades, que suerte que tienes… Mou~ ojala Fate-chan también se me declarara y así dejara de andar detrás de quien le ha robado el corazón.

PD: Ya me imagino lo demás (o/o) ¿enserio que…?

**Mensaje Suzuka 7:25 a.m.**

Jeje sí así es. Para mi suerte no había nadie en casa, bueno casi nadie; Onee-chan se fue de fiesta con unas amigas y mis padres están de viaje de negocios.

**Fin de los mensajes.**

-Hmm… ¿Suzuka-chan?- llamo la voz adormilada de Arisa, cual se incorporaba en el lecho un poco desorientada y sin parar de virar a su alrededor.

La nombrada rio ante lo mona que se veía su novia, dejo que las sabanas que se deslizaran por su abdomen plano, dejando su parte superior expuesta, y se lanzo a la caza de aquellos suculentos labios de la oji verde.

Pocos segundos después de que Arisa profundizara aquel beso, las manos de la rubia empezaron a viajar por la piel expuesta de la peli morado hasta acabar en los senos de la chica.

Por otro lado Suzuka pasó sus manos por el cuello de la oji verde, se sentó a horcajadas encima del abdomen de Arisa y la empujo para la cama, quedando ella encima y así poderle comer la boca a besos mientras la tenía a su merced.

-Lo siento ya no aguanto más.- susurro Arisa tras separarse del hambriento beso iniciado por la oji violeta.

Lo siguiente fue: una Arisa encima de una Tsukimura sorprendida, empezando con lo que sería toda una mañana de consumación.

* * *

><p>Tras haber informado a los Harlaown, puso rumbo de nuevo al imperio esperando que aquel hombre no volviera a empezar con sus cortejos hacia la persona a quien amaba.<p>

A medio camino paro al notar la presencia de un ediolon, cual reconocía a la perfección.

-No esperaba menos de ti Signum.- hablo la mujer sentada de lado en el lomo del dragón.

-¿No deberías estar con su alteza?- curioseo alzando una ceja.

-Me dio el día libre, raro en el príncipe ¿verdad?- comento con un dedo en el mentón y ladeando la cabeza.

-No te creas.- murmuro para que no la escuchara.- Sabes yo también tengo el día libre. Si quieres te acompaño.- propuso Signum con una sonrisa de lado.

-Si no van a haber interrupciones… entonces sí.- bromeo dando una palmada con ambas manos.

-Perdón, no pensé que fueran a aparecer.- se disculpo cerrando un ojo y rascándose la nuca algo apenada.

-Bien.- asintió divertidamente.- Tengo pensado ir al por un par de hierbas medicinales.- explico agarrando las riendas de Drakos.

-Ok, te sigo.- Drakos comenzó a correr por la espesa selva.- Vamos Níger.- mandó dándole un pequeño golpecito con el pie al animal.

Shamal miró por el rabillo del ojo a la teniente, cual estaba concentrada en esquivar las ramas y lianas que podían dañarlo o hacer que cayera de su montura.

**-"De verdad que no ha cambiado nada."-** pensó la oji violeta virando al frente con una leve sonrisa.**-"Mira que es obstinada."- **se quejo, rememorando aquel día tan especial para ella.

**Flashback**

**Una joven chica, de unos 7 años de pelo rosa atado en una cola de caballo por un listón amarillo, iba andando seguida muy de cerca por otra chica de pelo rubio de unos 10 años.**

**-Signum me encanta tu compañía pero…- hablo la oji violeta saltando del tronco donde se encontraba con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.- Suzume-san ya te ha dado permiso para…- cuando fue a encararla la peli rosa llevo una de sus manos a la boca de Shamal para silenciarla.**

**-No sabe que estoy aquí.- respondió mirándola a los ojos.- Oba-chan piensa que estoy en palacio encargándome de unos asuntos pendientes en la guardia.- aclaro apartando la mano de la boca de la rubia.- Ahora sigamos antes de que nos topemos con algún eidolon peligroso.- demandó la oji azul desviando la mirada a cualquier sitio que no fueran los violeta de la chica.**

**-Vamos, pero yo soy la mayor así que yo voy al...**

**-¡Shamal!- exclamo Signum al ver a la nombrada caer por una pequeña elevación.**

**- Hiyaaa.- atino a gritar cerrando los ojos para sentir el golpe, el cual nunca llego.**

**-Buff… me alegro de no haberme escapado de aquel tortuoso entrenamiento de velocidad.- comento la peli rosa con la rubia cargada al estilo nupcial.-Te encuentras bi…-todo lo que fuera a decir quedo en el olvido al girar la cara.**

**Los dos rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, ambas traían un notario sonrojo y sus corazones latiendo a cien por hora.**

**El tiempo se detuvo para ambas, se habían quedado prendadas la una de la otra, y solo existían ellas en aquel inmenso bosque.**

**Aquel espacio que las dividía fue acortándose con cada segundo que pasaba hasta acabar en un hermoso beso, casto e inexperto. Aun así para ambas fue como rozar el cielo; fue algo increíble y adictivo.**

**Tras separarse por la falta de aire, se dieron 5 segundos para verse.**

**Shamal había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello de la oji azul, por otro lado Signum había permanecido inmóvil en su sitio y sosteniendo a la rubia.**

**Poco después de ese cortó periodo de tiempo, los semblantes de las dos jóvenes comenzaron a tomar un rojo más intenso; comparable al color de un tomate.**

**-P-P-P-P-P-Perdón.- se disculpo Signum dejándola en el suelo con cuidado.**

**Para mal suerte de Shamal, las piernas le temblaban; tanto, que tuvo que aferrarse a la camiseta de la oji azul para no caer.**

**Fin Flashback**

**-"Pero de eso no te acuerdas ¿verdad?"-** la miro con un dejo tristeza que cambio al momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo Shamal?- curioseo Signum volteándola a ver.

-Nada, nada.- eludió negando con la cabeza.- Mira ya llegamos.- anunció señalando una pequeño arroyo de aguas cristalinas.

* * *

><p>Al acabar la pequeña conversación con Suzuka se tiro a la cama cansada de tanto pensar en aquella endemoniada chica que tenía el corazón de su amada entre sus manos.<p>

-Mou~ Fate-chan baka.- dijo Nanoha desde su cama.- Últimamente está muy rara.- pensó en voz, alta frunciendo el ceño.

La joven se encontraba tendida encima de su cama con su antebrazo posado en su frente y el móvil en mano.

-Esto tengo que comprobarlo.- acabo tecleando un par de números en su móvil para después llevarlo a su oreja.

-¿_Sí? Fate al habla ¿pasa algo Nanoha?_- contesto la rubia como lo hacía siempre, con serenidad y tranquilidad.

-Solo llamaba por si podías quedar esta mañana.- comentó atenta a todo lo que le decía la chica para encontrar algún error.

-_Hmm… ¿Qué me das a cambio?-_ bromeo en un tono pícaro.

-Me lo tomare como un si.- rio por lo bajo; era Fate de eso estaba segura.- Te espero dentro de una media hora en el parque.- colgó sin esperar lo que fuera a contestarle Fate, ya que de seguro que era otra de sus tonterías.

Satisfecha dejo el objeto encima de la mesita de noche junto a las llaves de casa y comenzó a prepararse, empezando por una buena ducha.

Tras acabar con el rápido baño de 20 minutos.

Se vistió con una camiseta de manga corta rosa pastel, cual dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, debajo una camiseta de tirantes negra, una falda de encaje marrón y unas botas de un tono de marrón un poco más fuerte.

Cogió un pequeño bolso; donde puso sus llaves de casa, el móvil y el monedero con el dinero. Más tarde bajó para al living para despedirse de sus padres y salir a su punto de encuentro.

* * *

><p>Cierta rubia, cual se encontraba en la cocina con su taza de té en mano, miraba su móvil como si fuera algo de otro planeta.<p>

-¿Quien era?- pego un chillido Chrono desde el sofá del living.

-Nanoha, ni me ha dejado contestar adecuadamente.- respondió guardando el dispositivo en el bolsillo trasero de sus short.- Quede con ella así que avisa a mama por mí.- pidió dirigiéndose para su habitación para tomar las llaves y el monedero.

-Ok, diviértete.- dijo regresando su atención al televisor de enfrente.

-Ni lo dudes.

Una vez hubo cogido lo necesario salió de casa.

Ya en el parque, viro a todos lados en busca de la chica hasta que dio con ella. Nanoha se encontraba recargada en una de las farolas del parque mirando su teléfono.

Fate vio eso como una oportunidad de divertirse a costa de ella y sin más corrió a esconderse en los arbustos que había detrás de la joven de ojos violáceos.

Cierta cobriza que seguía sin enterarse de que la bromista de su amiga ya había llegado, iba turnando su vista del móvil a la fuente que había en el centro del parque.

-¿Quién será su amor?- se preguntó mirando al cielo azul con tristeza.- *Hmpf* Fate-chan… Te amo.- lo ultimo solo lo articulo con la boca.

Algo que sorprendió a la oji carmesí, el rostro de esta cambio de uno pícaro a uno lleno de felicidad.

-Bueno es una chica que conozco desde hace tiempo.- intervino saliendo de los arbustos con una sonrisa radiante marcada en sus facciones.- Gracias a ella conocí a grandes amigas con las que sé que puedo confiar y consiguió sacarme de aquel hueco de soledad en el que había caído tras la muerte de mi padre.- cogió la mano de la joven para depositar un beso con delicadeza y dulzura.

-Fate-chan.- susurro Nanoha con la cara enrojecida y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Me enseño a confiar en los demás, a saber apreciar todo lo que me rodea, a atesorar mis sentimientos y recuerdos...- sus orbes carmesí seguían sin dejar de ver aquella mano tan suave que había sido besada con anterioridad.- Me enseño el significado de la verdadera amistad y me dio algo realmente valioso que por nada en el mundo cambiaria.- las primeras lagrimas empezaban a surgir de sus orbes violáceos. La joven rubia levanto su cabeza para verla con ternura.- Con esta confesión… ¿Sabes ya quien es mi amada?- pregunto pasando su mano libre para secar aquellas lagrimas que comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas.

Sin decir nada, Nanoha salto a los brazos de Fate rompiendo en llanto, por la felicidad que le había provocado tal confesión.

Había esperado con fervor, con impaciencia y esperanzada de que el tan ansiado momento llegara algún día, y ese día por fin había llegado, acompañado de unas hermosas y cautivadoras palabras que provocaron en ella una explosión de felicidad y un gran revuelo de mariposas en su estomago.

-Te amo Nanoha.- susurro aquellas bellas palabras mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de la nombrada para que la viera.

-Yo también te amo Fate-chan.- alzo la mirada con aquel tacto suave.

Y así aquellas palabras fueron selladas en un beso casto, lleno de los muchos sentimientos guardados a lo largo de su tiempo juntas.

Tras separarse ambas sonrieron y volvieron a besarse; esta vez fue uno profundo y duradero, sensual y exquisito.

* * *

><p><strong>El delicioso olor de un estofado hizo que la niña rubia de 6 años recobrara la consciencia.<strong>

**-Oba-chan Ali-chan ya…- gritó una niña castaña de la misma edad que la rubia.**

**-Tranquila Hayate-chan ya te dije que solo necesitaría un par de vendas y un poco de reposo.- calmó aquella mujer a su nieta, cual corría como posesa de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.**

**-Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Alicia aguantándose su cabeza vendada con una mano.**

**-Por lo que me dijo Signum, te peleaste con un eidolon.- contesto Suzume sentándose al lado de la niña rubia.**

**-Oh, ahora lo recuerdo.- hizo una mueca de dolor.- Aquel eidolon ataco porque quiso comerse el desayuno de Hayate-chan y bu-bueno… yo… la protegí.- dijo eso ultimo muy flojito junto con la cara roja.**

**-Muchas gracias Ali-chan estoy viva gracias a ti.- agradeció la niña tirándose al cuello de la oji borgoña para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.- Cuando sea mayor quiero ser la mujer de Ali-chan.- declaro Hayate inocentemente haciendo que el sonrojo de la nombrada fuera a más.**

**-Jajaja, vaya parece que ya te salieron pretendientes su alteza.- bromeo la anciana viendo como Alicia desviaba la mirada de aquellos bonitos ojos azul rey de su nieta.**

**-¿Ali-chan me lo prometes?- dijo Hayate ignorando las risas de su abuela.**

**-T-te lo prometo.- tartamudeo la rubia cerrando el pacto con su meñique.**

Cierta rubia abría los ojos topándose con el blanquecino techo de sus aposentos.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado recostada en su lecho? Al parecer el suficiente para recordar algo que creía olvidado y que empezaba a hacer que se replanteara todo.

-Mierda.- sacudió su cabeza apartando aquellas molestas dudas.- Mejor voy a entrenar, ya iré a verla mañana.- murmuro cogiendo sus dos lanzas y bajo a su patio privado.

* * *

><p>Una vez recogidas las hierbas necesarias, ambas quedaron hablando en la orilla del arroyo, dejando a las monturas descansar bajo la sombra de los arboles.<p>

Signum, se había tumbado en las pequeñas piedras grises con las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada y Shamal a su lado, sentada con las piernas recogidas de lado con las manos en su regazó.

-Siempre te gustaron estos sitios ¿verdad?- indagó Signum abriendo uno de sus ojos azul cielo.

-No eres indiferente.- arguyó en un tono socarrón, por consiguiente consiguió que la guerrera desviara la cabeza al lado contrario.

-Ni sí, ni no. Simplemente no le veo el atractivo a todo esto.- dijo la peli rosa reincorporándose del suelo con aburrimiento.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que con el tiempo te habrías vuelto un poco más romántica.

-Sigue soñando.- contestó soltando un bostezo al aire.

-Own.- gimió con falsa decepción.

-Pasas demasiado con Hayate.

-Y tú con Levantine.- rebatió en menos que canta un gallo con un puchero.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te has puesto celosa de una espada?- manifestó de forma pícara.

-Y tú de tu hermana pequeña.- contrarrestó con diversión por haber puesto nerviosa a la teniente.

-B-bien ya va siendo hora de regresar.- dijo Signum levantándose del suelo, con el flequillo ocultando su vergüenza.

Shamal, cual se quedo carcajeando en el suelo mientras observaba a la más alta desatar a Níger del árbol donde se encontraba atado por las riendas.

* * *

><p>Bajando por el mirador de la playa, una pareja de jóvenes sentadas en el pequeño trozo de tierra, cubierta por una bonita y frondosa capa de hierba, contemplaban el hermoso y ancho mar de enfrente.<p>

La más baja estaba ubicada de espaldas entre las piernas de la rubia, la cual pasaba sus esbeltos brazos por el cuello de la cobriza.

-Fate-chan ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?- curioseo recargándose en el pecho de la nombrada.

-Atraerme… desde el día en que te conocí.- pensó mirando al cielo azul.- Enamorarme de ti… si mal no recuerdo hace 5 años.- contesto apenada.

-¡¿Tanto?!- exclamó Nanoha sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Según Chrono tarde 4 años en admitir que lo que sentía por ti era amor y no simple amistad.- explico apoyándose en el hombro de enfrente suyo.- Y otro año más para decidir si declararme o no.- acabo riéndose de sí misma.- ¿Y tú Nanoha?- indagó con un tono suave y lento.

-Hace un mes que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.- pronunció aun más apenada que la oji carmesí.- Pero me atrajiste la primera vez que te vi mirando este mar.- sonrió acurrucándose en los brazos de Fate.- Por cierto…

-Hm… dime.- incito a que continuara.

-¿De verdad que soy una atolondrada?- murmuro avergonzada.

-Síp, eres una atolondrada y sexy Nanoha.- se mofó desviando la cara.

-Fate-chan…- replico sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Pero solo es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti.- interrumpió besándole la mejilla.

-Mou~ Fate-chan.- murmuro enterrando su cara en los brazos de la nombrada.

Tras esa leve queja ambas quedaron en total silencio, sintiendo la brisa de verano acariciarles la cara, el sonido de las olas del mar rompiéndose al chocar contra las rocas y las gaviotas que pasaban a por algo que llevarse al pico.

* * *

><p>Ya hacia horas que el sol se había escondido, de no ser por la tenue luz que desprendían las antorchas todo el imperio quedaría a merced de la oscuridad.<p>

Cierto príncipe seguía intentando quitarse aquellas molestas dudas.

Con el cansancio a flor de piel decidió que ya era hora de terminar e irse a pegar un buen baño.

Al llegar a la tina del baño, lo primero que hizo fue darle a una de las sirvientas toda la chatarra que llevaba encima, acto seguido hizo que todas marcharan y decidieran entre ellas quien sería que se quedaría a cargo de bañar a la oji borgoña.

Una vez se hubo quitado la ropa, entro dentro del baño templado a esperar a quien fuera que le tocara limpiarla.

Una joven de melena rosa, de orbes violetas y mirada juguetona, entró por la puerta haciendo que Alicia abriera un ojo e hiciera una mueca de fastidio.

-Florian.- llamó en un tono de advertencia al ver a la chica con solo una toalla enredada a su torso.- Déjate de juegos, no estoy para tus bromas.- demandó con molestia.

La aludida como si no fuera con ella la cosa; se acerco al bordillo, se retiro la toalla dejando todo su esbelto cuerpo expuesto y se aproximo a su alteza sentándose a su lado, apoyándose en su pecho mientras la miraba seductivamente.

-Kyrie te dij…

Todo lo que fuera a decir fue callado por los labios de la sirvienta, lo que le causo que algo se le levantara al imaginarse que aquella chica era su amiga de la infancia.

-Alteza, no es bueno contenerse.- dijo seductivamente, llevando su mano a la entre pierna de la rubia.

Alicia mantuvo todo el rato sus manos apoyadas en el bordillo, dejando que la peli rosa hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando la puerta fue abierta con un gran estruendo por Signum con un rostro lleno de ira.

-¡Kyrie! A partir de hoy tienes prohibido acercarte al príncipe.- riño la peli rosa aguantándose las ganas de abalanzarse a por ambas chicas y darles una lección.- Ya puedes ir saliendo de mi vista antes de que cambie de parecer y te ponga un castigo mayor.

Sin rechistar Kyrie cogió la toalla y salió por patas ante la amenazadora mirada de la teniente.

La oji borgoña bajo su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara su rostro lleno de enojado, enojado por haberse dejado llevar y no haberse inmutado ante lo que iban a hacer.

-Testarossa, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para todo esto.- aconsejo saliendo del baño con un portazo tras de sí.

Por primera vez, en muchos años Alicia dejo que un par de lágrimas rebelaran por sus mejillas antes de limpiárselas y volverse a vestir.

Hoy pasaría a visitar a su madre, siempre lo hacía, siempre que notaba que las cosas no le iban bien y esa no era una excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bien antes de nada… si no leíste sube para arriba a leer XD.

Aquí tienen un poco de Rated M y ahora que ya saben… habrá mucho más o eso es lo que pretendo hacer ya se verá.


End file.
